


Muggle Life

by gloryandfame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryandfame/pseuds/gloryandfame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows what Hermione does when she's at home...someones about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle Life

**Alas the characters are not mine, I just enjoy asking if they will come out to play in my plot. I make no money from these adventures**

"Ah, Severus I am glad you could make it on such short notice." Albus nodded in his direction as he paced in front of his desk.

"Of course." Severus replied as he closed the door behind him. He began walking towards Albus when he noticed they were not alone in the headmasters' office. Minerva was seated next to Sybil. "Good evening."

"Good evening Severus." Minerva looked worried as she was patting Sybil's hand. Severus raised an eyebrow. Sybil was trembling.

"She has seen something that has unnerved her, my boy, and that is why I sent for you." Albus stopped pacing.

"Indeed." Replied Severus.

"Minerva, would you escort Sybil back to her quarters?"Albus looked over his spectacles. Minerva nodded and helped Sybil to stand. She faltered as she stood up, and instinctively Severus reached out and took her hand to steady her. She stood up and her eyes seemed to glaze over as if she was looking through him instead of at him. Albus took a step closer to them, and Severus furrowed his brow.

"An unexpected flame will ignite within the darkness. The fog shall lift, the beacon lit. What was set in stone is not as it seems. It shall come on the wings of spring, Me…me." Sybil blinked. Albus, Minerva and Severus exchanged a look. "Did you say something?" Sybil asked Severus.

"No." Replied Severus.

"Come along Sybil, let's get you back to your rooms, and I will make us some hot tea." Minerva was guiding her to the door.

"Yes, yes that would be lovely." Sybil nodded absentmindedly. Albus waited for the door to shut before he began to speak.

"That was most unusual." Albus was tapping his temple.

"She is always making nonsense predictions Albus." Severus sat down.

"Perhaps, but I find it odd that she predicted that for you, after telling us what she did. I must think on that." Albus sat down on the edge of his desk. "I called you here because we, that is the Order is in need of your assistance." Severus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"An assignment concerning Potter no doubt?" Severus huffed. Albus smiled a twinkle in his eye.

"No, not Harry. This assignment has to with Miss Granger." Albus stood up and made his way over to a small table where two glasses and a rather large bottle of firewhiskey sat. Severus was hard pressed to wipe the shocked look off of his face. Albus turned and handed him a glass. "We must ask you to sacrifice your summer holiday I'm afraid." Severus snorted.

"Obviously I had no plans for skiing or frolicking on the beach." Severus drank down his firewhiskey. Albus laughed.

"I'm afraid you will be spending your summer holiday with the Grangers, and as a seventeen year old boy." Severus raised his eyebrow. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger believe they will be hosting an exchange student for the summer."

"What about Miss Granger? What does she believe?" Severus was unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"She knows it will be you. It is better for her to know, and for her parents to remain unaware." Albus sat his glass down. "You must stay with her, go where she goes Severus. I know this is not something you want to do, but she needs to be protected."

"Indeed, she knows not to say anything correct? There is still more than a week left before they go home for their holiday." Severus sat his glass down.

"She knows, I have already spoken with her. I will leave you to make the preparations for your summer. I suggest using a de-aging potion. Also please take a tuxedo with you; the Grangers are to attend a wedding of a member of the royal court." Severus raised his eyebrow again. "the bride is a cousin of a cousin I believe. The wedding will be the day you arrive actually; you will be there the day after the students leave."

"Is that all?" Severus asked as he stood.

"Yes, for now. We will speak again before you leave." Albus made his way back around his desk to sit, and Severus strode out of the office. He decided to head to the great hall for dinner rather than back to his rooms. He really wanted another drink, but knew he should have more than that in his stomach. He made his way past the noisy students as they sat cramming food in their mouths. Severus made a disgusted look. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table as he passed it, and his gaze met Hermione's. She shyly half smirked at him, her cheeks turned red, and she averted her gaze. He furrowed his brow at her curious behavior. It had been awhile but he was sure that's what flirting looked like. He shook his head as he sat down and prepared to eat. Severus caught himself occasionally looking at her as she ate and spoke. She ate like a lady, not like a starving troll like her class mates. She spoke in an animated manner, and even struck the Weasley boy twice.

Perhaps spending the summer holiday with her would not be so bad. After all she spent all of her free time reading and working on assignments. He imagined that's what she did on her holiday as well; she did always come to class the first day having read the text books more than once. He stood up upon finishing his meal, and made his way back past the tables of students.

There was a loud commotion coming from his houses table, and he looked to see Draco fighting Crabbe over an apple. Severus rolled his eyes, that boy and apples. He made a quick movement and ran into a student who he had almost knocked over. He reached down to grab the student, to realize he had almost run over Miss Granger. She was awkwardly trying to straighten her robe as he released her arm and shoulder.

"I'm sorry sir." She looked up at him with her doe eyes.

"The fault is entirely my own Miss Granger." He replied. She looked shocked, he knew she was expecting him to take house points, but he thought better of it. He did not want her to make his holiday unbearable after all. She was doing that half smirk again.

"Good evening, sir." She quickly looked away and walked out of the great hall, Potter and Weasley in tow. This summer holiday would be most interesting.

Her heart was racing as she made her way to the stairs. She was aching to tell someone, anyone that Professor Snape was going to be staying with her over the summer holiday. She desperately wanted back up from Ron and Harry, but they never cared about what was going on with her. They only wanted to talk about Quidditch. She was walking behind the boys as they were arguing over some Quidditch rule. She wondered how Professor Snape would react when he saw how she was outside of Hogwarts. None of them knew muggle Hermione, and she preferred it that way.

She was eager to go to bed, she bid the boys goodnight and made her way up to her private room. She loved that most of all. She pulled off her robes, and stripped down to her under garments. Reaching into the top of her trunk she pulled out her old sleep t-shirt. Pulling it over head she plopped down on her bed. She managed to pull the blanket over her and she settled down on her pillow. As she fell asleep she wondered why Professor Snape had kept looking at her during dinner.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
Time passed all too quickly and before he knew it, Albus was walking him up the small path to the Granger's front door. He squirmed awkwardly in his tuxedo. Albus shot him a look. He stopped, he didn't like being seventeen when he had no choice other than to be seventeen, he did not want to relive the experience. Albus knocked on the door and a middle aged man, which had at least a decade on Severus, opened the door. He hadn't realized Hermione's parents were almost fifty. The man was balding and was stuffed in his tuxedo. He graciously invited them into the foyer. The man stuck out his hand to them both, Albus and Severus shook it. Mrs. Granger came through a door wearing a periwinkle A-line dress, very fitting for her age and a wedding.

"Hello headmaster, so nice to see you!" She kissed Albus on both cheeks. "Hello there," she was speaking to Severus. "and what is your name then?" She was smiling kindly at him.

"Severus." He replied. "Severus Smith."

"That's such an odd name, is it a popular name then amongst your kind?" Mrs. Granger was speaking to Albus.

"Indeed it is." Severus knew that Albus was upset over giving them his real name.

"I do believe the Mimi has a professor named Severus, isn't that correct dear?" She was asking her husband, who did not reply only stood there, finally he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh yes," she turned back to Albus and Severus, "I believe he is her potions professor, yes Severus…um…Snape yes, that's it!" She was smiling and turned back to her husband. "Honestly you remember, how she does go on about him when she's home on holiday! I do believe our Mimi has somewhat of an infatuation with that professor."

"I don't think it's prudent to discuss who our daughter fancies in front of the headmaster of her school darling." Mr. Granger cleared his throat. Severus stood there feeling like he may be sick, or pass out his heart was beating so fast. She fancied him? Her parents had to be misinterpreting what she was saying. Then again how could one take 'greasy git' or 'horrid old dungeon bat' as terms of affection?

"I was quite unaware that Hermione went by Mimi." Albus changed the subject.

"It's just our pet name for her of course." Mrs. Granger smiled, "Oh I should go upstairs and help her finish up then. It was nice to see you again headmaster!" She walked away, and Mr. Granger showed them into the sitting room.

"I do believe Sybil was just saying something about a person named Mimi." Albus looked at Severus over his spectacles. Severus furrowed his brow as he remembered the prediction. He looked back to Mr. Granger who was adjusting his bow tie.

"I do hope you enjoy your time with us Severus, unfortunately the missus and myself are gone quite a bit for our jobs. We feel awful of course leaving Mimi like that during her time at home, but she manages to occupy herself. I am sure she will be more than happy to have a companion over the holiday." Mr. Granger shifted awkwardly. Severus felt a twinge of guilt at the news of Ms. Granger spending her holidays alone. He knew what that felt like. They heard the click of heels and the ruffling of dresses coming down the stairs and they all stood up. Mrs. Granger walked through the doorway smiling, and behind her was Hermione who was attempting to close the clasp of her bracelet.

She looked quite different from herself. Her hair was pulled up with shiny ringlets hanging down by her face and hanging onto her back. She had on a black satin dress that was form fitting to her hips then flared out in a billow of tulle and satin. She had gloves on that came up past her elbows. She looked up, and straight at Severus. He stepped forward and helped her close the clasp.

"You look wonderful." He stammered before he knew what he was saying. She looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. She jerked her wrist away.

"You mean you see no difference?" She whispered her voice full of anger. She side stepped around him and made her over to Dumbledore. He took her hand.

"As, Ms. Granger you look enchanting as always." She smiled and embraced him.

"Well it was certainly wonderful to see you again headmaster, however we must be going if we are to arrive on time." Mrs. Granger smiled and began to herd them towards the front door. They walked out the front door and Mr. Granger locked it. When they turned back around Dumbledore was gone. Mr. Granger was gently pushing them all towards the limo he had rented. In a matter of minutes Severus found himself seated next to Hermione, who was purposefully avoiding any type of contact with him.

It was a bit of a ride. Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat speaking to each other. Severus noticed it was work related; several large muggle medical terms were being tossed about. He kept glancing at Hermione. She was sitting poised, and angry. She was fidgeting with her fingertips, her arms pulled in close to her sides, her knees pressed against one another. She was trying very hard to avoid any contact with him whatsoever. He reminded himself that he was there to do a job, not to be her friend. He glanced back at her. Her head dropped slightly, and tilted to the left. The sunlight danced on her skin, and her eyes were downcast. Something within him seemed to stir; he pushed past it, refusing to acknowledge it. Suddenly Mrs. Granger spoke.

"Mimi! Honestly, could you at least try to make small talk with poor Severus? I will not tolerate rude, Hermione." She pointed her finger at Hermione and returned to her conversation with her husband. Hermione's gaze met Severus'.

"Do you dance?" Severus' eyebrow shot up at the question. "We're on our way to a wedding, there will be dancing, and as my escort I need to know if you dance."

"Yes, I am able to dance." Severus was bewildered; a moment ago she didn't want to look at him, now she is telling him he has to dance with her. It took a moment for the word 'escort' to sink in. His insides gave a flip as he remembered her parent's informing him and Albus that their daughter was infatuated with him. Without warning, as the car pulled up to a fancy building to let them out, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were preoccupied with getting out of the limo, Hermione leaned towards him. Her hand was on his forearm, and her breath tickled his ear, and he noticed she smelled like fruit, sweet and dark at the same time.

"Be kind to me." She pulled away, and stepped out of the car. Severus stepped out of the car, each moment since he arrived at the Grangers was more bewildering than the last. Hermione took his arm as they followed her parents into the building.

"What sort of religious establishment is this?" Severus asked looking around at the grandeur of the foyer. He saw her smile, and she coyly looked up at him.

"This is not a religious establishment Severus. The wedding ceremony is over, this is the celebratory part of the wedding." She reached down and picked up the hem of her skirt so she could maneuver up the stairs. It took a moment and he realized she had used his given name. Of course he realized she could not call him anything other than that given the circumstances, however she could have chosen to not use any name whatsoever, she could have omitted it completely. He began to notice almost immediately that the young men around them were staring at Hermione. He saw them lean close to one another and whisper, nodding their heads in her direction.

"You seem to have many admirers." Severus said in a low voice. Hermione glanced around, and shook her head. He saw the disapproving look on her face.

"Well, let us make a point then, shall we?" Hermione smiled, and Severus raised his eyebrow. He already had her arm, but she drew closer to him, placing her other hand on his forearm. He placed his free hand over hers. "Let's find our seats."

Severus sat quietly and watched her throughout dinner. She seemed different in her muggle world than she was at Hogwarts. At school she reined with her brains, she never showed up to class looking so beautiful. Severus furrowed his brow. She was pretty in her natural state, but she made a room standstill with her hair done, makeup on, and clothes that were something other than her school robes. Severus shook himself mentally. She is still a student, but Merlin she was something. He decided that thinking these thoughts were safe, after all she is of age; he could just never allow his thoughts to be transformed into verbal manifestation.

Dinner was over, and the guests were beginning to take to the dance floor. Before the first song could end he watched her turn down five young gentlemen who had come forth to ask her for a dance. She was watching the others twirl on the dance floor, and Severus felt a twinge of guilt that he was letting such a beautiful girl sit there when she should be out there with the others. Severus stood and cleared his throat.

"May I have this dance?" Hermione looked up at him and smiled. She took his hand.

"I was beginning to think you were never going to ask me." He led her out to the dance floor.

"You did ask me I could dance." Severus replied as he placed one hand on her waist and took her hand. Hermione laughed as they began to dance.

"So I did."

"I feel that I must apologize for burdening you with my presence during your summer holiday." Severus felt relieved getting that off his chest. Hermione looked concerned.

"You are not a burden Severus." She gently squeezed his shoulder. Severus was not anticipating that response, and hearing those words seemed to impact him more than he ever thought words could. "As a matter of fact, I wanted to say thank you for agreeing to protect me."

"You're not angry?" Severus asked. Hermione cast her eyes sideways and bit her lower lip. "You seemed angry when I spoke to you earlier." Hermione laughed slightly.

"Can I be honest?" Hermione looked up at him, her eye brows raised in hesitation.

"By all means."

"I was not angry; I was not expecting a compliment. I am sorry I reacted like I did." Severus smiled, and laughed. Hermione beamed. "You should do that more often."

"What?" Severus asked, the song was coming to an end.

"Smile and laugh. It's nice." She led him back to their seats, and Severus allowed himself to be led. He watched her turn away men the rest of the night, she only danced with him. The room was beginning to empty, when Mr. Granger walked up to them quite briskly.

"Hermione dear, I just received an emergency page from a patient of mine. It seems your mother and I will have to go into the office." Hermione seemed to deflate as she nodded. "I will be leaving the car to take you home."

"Ok, Dad." Hermione tried to smile. Mr. Granger turned to Severus.

"Will you make sure she gets home safe?" Severus nodded. "Good. Well Goodnight dear, Mummy sends her love." Mr. Granger walked off in a hurry, and Hermione watched him as he went. Severus was watching her. She slowly turned back around and made eye contact with him, she gave a sad half smile.

"Would you like to leave now?" Severus asked, he sensed she no longer wanted to be a part of the festivities. Hermione nodded. He rose, and walked with her to the car.

Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
They arrived back at Hermione's house, and he watched her as she kicked off her heels and sighed. She picked up the hem of her dress and turned to Severus.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room. I need to get into some regular clothes." She turned and made her way to the stairs. He followed her up the stairs and down the hall. "This is my room, and this will be your room." She pointed to the room across the hall from her own. He went into his room and saw his bag already on the bed. "Ok, well I am going to change now." He turned around to see her walk across the hall and into her room, and shut the door. He sighed and closed his door. It took him a few minutes to change, and drink more of his de-aging potion. He slowly opened his door and walked out into the hallway. He heard strange noises coming from Hermione's room. He knocked.

"Yeah?" Hermione called back.

"Is everything alright in there?" Severus asked, unsure if he wanted to know the response. The door swung open and there she stood, her hair half falling into her face. She looked like she had been in a fight. "Merlin, what happened?"

"I can't undo the zipper." She huffed. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You're a witch Hermione, use your wand."

"No magic outside Hogwarts Severus, or did you forget?" Severus could tell she was frustrated.

"Turn around." Severus rolled his eyes, and she obeyed. He took hold of the zipper and undid it. He caught sight of her bra, and stopped. "Are you able to reach it now?" She reached behind her and he saw clearly she was unable to, so he unzipped her a few more inches until she brushed his hand grabbing hold of her zipper. He pulled away quickly, and she turned around clutching her dress to her chest.

"Thank you Severus, I'll be down in a few minutes if you want to watch television." She was blushing as she shut the door. Severus made his way down the stairs and turned on the television. He ran his hands through his hair, what the hell was he doing? Who is this girl? He hadn't even been there one full day and already he was overwhelmed. A few minutes passed and Hermione came down the stairs. Her hair was down, and she was dressed in shorts and a tank top. Her clothes were tight and her shorts were very short. Severus swallowed hard. She was in her pajamas. He stood up, and faked a yawn.

"I am exceedingly tired; I am going to retire for the evening." Hermione looked confused, but nodded.

"Oh," It sounded as if she were disappointed, "sleep well."

"You too." Severus nodded. He walked up the stairs, and managed to stealthily sneak a look back at her. She was sitting in the far edge of the couch, her legs tucked underneath her, her arm on the arm of the couch; her head was lying on her arm. She looked so sad, and then he remembered she was left alone for most of her holiday. Severus felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he left her there alone. He bowed his head and took a deep breath. He had to control himself, it was going to be a long holiday, and he refused to let his uncomfortable feelings force him to leave her alone. He turned back and walked into the living room. Hermione sat up.

"I thought you were going to bed."

"I am not as tired as I thought. I must be getting a second wind, as they say." He sat down next to her. They didn't speak for awhile, but he did keep looking at her. The way she swept her curls away from her face, the way she bit her lip. He fidgeted in his seat.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "You've been acting a little weird." She stood up and stretched, he caught a long glimpse of her midsection.

"Hermione, I am not sure how to say this but…" Severus sighed as Hermione stood there, her hands on her hips. His vision moved down slightly, in must be cold in here. He forced his mind back on topic. "Up here I am still Professor Snape." He pointed to his head, he motioned at his body, "but here I am a seventeen year old boy." Hermione looked confused for a moment. Slowly he saw the look of understanding wash over her face. She crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Ooh, uuh" She was stammering. "I should have realized, the potion and…"

"The fault is my own." Severus stood up.

"Goodnight." Hermione side stepped around him.

"Goodnight." He replied. She walked up the stairs, and his eyes were drawn to her backside. He indulged himself, and stared. He waited until he heard her door close before making his way up to his own room. He paused outside her room, for a brief moment. He thought he heard her crying; he wanted to knock and ask her if she was alright. Instead he went into his room and closed the door. He sat down on top of the comforter and swung his legs up, lying down with a thud. He thought about the day as he stared at the white ceiling. It seemed odd to him, that after all the years of the teacher-student relationship, which had not been on the best terms as it was, he and Hermione had spoken like they were old friends. Why was she not being cruel to him? Granted, she had never been cruel to him in class, or even during the times when he had overheard her and the dunderheads speaking. He always thought it was due to the fear of losing house points or even detention that made her act civil. He must have been wrong; she was genuinely nice to him today. He closed his eyes and sighed, he cannot allow this. He cannot be her friend, he tried to have friends before, a sweet smart muggleborn…he opened his eyes, no he is unable to have friends, he refused to hurt Hermione. He could be cordial, but he must remain distant to her. It would be better off in the long run for her anyway. He slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

The sun danced on his eyes urging him to wake. He opened one eye then the other; it took him a moment to remember where he was. The memories from the day before came into his mind. He sat up, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he looked for the clock that was sitting on the table beside the bed. It was a little after seven in the morning. He walked to his door and listened for any activity, he could here faint music coming from downstairs, so determining it was safe he went to take a shower.

He emerged about thirty minutes later, he could still hear faint music coming from downstairs, but he didn't hear anyone talking. He walked down the stairs, and followed the music. It was coming from the kitchen. He peeked in and saw Hermione standing at the stove, she was dressed in jeans and tank top, her hair pulled up into a lose bun. She was tapping her foot in time to the music. Her parents were not in there. He cleared his throat as he walked through the doorway. Hermione jumped and turned around.

"Good morning." Hermione said as she reached across the counter and turned off her radio. "I'm sorry if my music woke you, I was trying to be quiet."

"You did not wake me." Severus sat down at the table, as Hermione handed him a cup of coffee. "When do your parents usually wake?" Hermione turned back to the stove and spooned eggs onto a plate.

"They've already left." Her tone was low. She handed the eggs to Severus, and began cleaning up. "They leave quiet early." Severus pushed the eggs around the plate before taking a bite. "How are your eggs?"

"Adequate." Severus drawled. He watched her eyes scrunch as he spoke. He hurt her feelings. He looked back at his plate, it was necessary.

"I am going to spend my day outside in the garden, if you want to join me." She wiped off her hands and sat down the dish towel.

"I will be spending the day reading in my room." Severus stood up, deliberately choosing to not look at Hermione. He turned and walked out of the kitchen and back towards the stairs; he glanced back and saw her cleaning up his plate and cup. Her shoulders were hunched over, and her head was bowed. He forced himself up the stairs. He closed the door and retrieved his books from his bag. A few moments later he heard a door slam, causing him to jump. He went to his window and looked out from the side of the curtains. He watched Hermione walk across the grass, and over to the bench under the trellis. She sat down slowly, and held her head in her hands. He watched her sit there for awhile. An owl screech caused her to look up into the sky. He saw it before she did. It was Potter's owl. He saw a letter drop into her hands, the owl did not stay. She opened the letter and read it as she stood there. He watched her hand go to her mouth, and she looked around. She went back to reading, and upon finishing the letter she shoved it into her pocket. She backed up hugging herself, and sat down. Severus knew that look. She had just received bad news. He sighed and went outside to talk with her.

She did not even look up when he made his way over to her. She sat there staring at her legs.

"I noticed Potter's owl, bad news?" Severus stood a few feet from her, is hands behind his back. She looked up, and scowled at Severus.

"Don't talk to me." Severus raised his eyebrow. "Why are you even here? It's not like you and I have ever gotten on is it? The truth of the matter is you can't stand me! I've defended you and revered you…just leave me alone!" She was standing up, fists balled up at her sides. "Go back to Hogwarts! I don't need you here! I don't need anyone!" She was pushing him backwards.

"What?" Severus was confused. Hermione stood there staring at him, fuming. She thrust the letter into his chest, and stormed into the house. Standing there he read over it. Harry was writing to tell her about being able to spend the remainder of the summer at the burrow, and that Ron was afraid to write her so Harry was forced into doing it. Ron didn't want Hermione to come to the burrow, because Lavender would be there. He didn't want there to be any issues. Harry apologized, and he promised to write her again soon. He sighed and looked in the direction she had walked. Her best friends just kicked her to the curb, until they needed her of course. He folded the letter up and went to find her. Fortunately he didn't need to look far, she was standing in the kitchen filling a kettle with water.

"Well that was a fine how do you do, don't you think?" Her words were like venom as he closed the door behind them.

"I must admit, that I expected idiotic behavior from Weasley and Potter, but even this was beyond my comprehension. Fools." Severus remained standing by the door, looking at the back of her head as he spoke. She turned to him, brushing her hair from her face with the swipe of a hand.

"I cannot believe that they actually think I care about whether or not Lavender Brown is at the burrow! Honestly, Ron has an awful high opinion of himself, doesn't he? What does he think she and I would fight over him?" She laughed.

"If I may Miss Granger….Hermione…I must admit we thought that you and Weasley were an item." Severus cringed at the words that just spewed from his mouth. Hermione looked confused.

"What!? No! I have never given that impression; we're friends that's all. If he thought more of my friendship with him, then he's a bloody moron. He and Harry are like brothers to me." She turned back around to tend her kettle. "And what did you mean by 'we', is it common practice for professors to sit and discuss the love life or lack thereof of their pupils?"

"Don't be absurd, of course not. However you well know that when it comes to the golden trio, there is much discussion both from the professors and the students as well, one cannot help but over hear things." Severus made his way to the table and sat down.

"Yes, I see your point. Anyway, its fine, I'm fine. I'm going to enjoy my holiday I have things to do…I wasn't planning on going to the burrow until closer to term besides."

"You have things to do?" Severus raised an eyebrow. Hermione walked over to him and handed him a cup of tea, and sat down opposite of him holding her own cup.

"Yes I do. It may come as a shock dear Severus, but I do have a life apart from Harry, Ron, Hogwarts and my studies. My muggle life is not common knowledge, partly because it seems that no one cares to know what I do when I am home, but mostly because I keep it to myself. I'll surprise you yet Severus Snape, you just watch and see." She smirked.

"We shall see." He responded Slowly.

Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
A soft knocking caused Severus to stir from his sleep. He sat up and looked around, he peered at the window. It was still dark outside. He jumped up and ran to the door. He threw it open awaiting something terrible to be on the other side.

"You don't need to slam the door like that." Severus sighed, it was Hermione. She was standing there in her nightgown.

"Merlin girl! Do you know how early it is? The only reason to knock on man's door this early is….never mind. What do you want?" He was scowling.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs. I told you I have things to do." She turned and walked to her doorway.

"Not this damn early you don't. Go back to bed and wake up when the sun does like normal people." Severus grumbled.

"No. Get dressed. And honestly….do you truly believe that term 'normal people' really applies to us?" She raised her eyebrow and disappeared behind her door. Severus closed his door and rubbed the palms of his hands over his eyes. Perhaps he shouldn't have challenged her to surprise him, it was coming back to bite him in the arse. Angrily he began to get dressed, and he quickly drank another dose of his anti-aging potion.

She was standing by the front door waiting for him when slowly made his way down the stairs. She smiled as she saw him, standing there with one hand on her hip. She was dressed in blue jeans, black tank top and her trainers. Her hair was down framing her face. She appeared to be excited.

"Let's go!" Severus rolled his eyes and followed her outside.

"What on earth could you have to do that would require you to be anywhere before dawn?" He drawled as he walked beside her down the path.

"You need to relax." She stopped and turned to him grabbing his face with both hands. He furrowed his brow. "Look I know you're still Professor Snape, but to everyone else you're just another teenage boy. Enjoy it while you can, just be normal for a little while, be my friend. Have some fun." She kept his gaze momentarily before she resumed her walking. They walked for a bit, until suddenly Hermione reached over grabbed his hand and began to run. Severus jogged to keep up with her, and as they turned the corner he realized they were about to board a muggle bus, that's why she was running. She pulled him along with her onto the bus and into a seat. She plopped down with a triumphant smile.

"Do not do that again." He looked over at her as she turned to argue with him. He lifted one side of his mouth in a smile.

"Oh shut it." She laughed as she playfully shoved him. "I'm not afraid of you, especially when you look like one of my peers." She lifted her hand up and smoothed part of his hair down that had obviously gone astray during their brief jaunt.

"When term resumes am I to assume you will want to have pillow fights and braid each other's hair then, since I have become your best girl mate?" Severus sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous, how will I manage to braid your hair when I'm so busy braiding Dumbledore's?" She smirked and Severus let out a brief laugh.

"I shall cry into my pillow every night." Severus rolled his eyes, but remained smiling.

"I'm sure you will." Hermione patted his forearm. They rode in silence for some time. Severus would look past her and out onto the scenery attempting to figure out where their destination was. Hermione reached up and pulled the cord, which told the driver to stop. "Come on, this is our stop!" He stood up and moved to the aisle, allowing her to go first. She squeezed past him and began making her way to the door.

"The park?" Severus asked as they stood side by side on the sidewalk.

"Don't say 'the park?' all depressive like that, try saying 'the park!' with excitement." Hermione was shaking her head, but she took his hand once more and led him in. He wondered briefly why she kept reaching for his hand. She kept hold of his hand until they got to a small playground. It was deserted due to it being so early in the morning. Hermione looked over at him and smiled widely. She let go of his hand and ran over to the monkey bars, he was amazed that she was able to not only grab hold onto one of the bars but simultaneously she flipped upside down, and had pulled herself up and was sitting atop the metal contraption.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked as he looked up at her as he stood at the base.

"Enjoying the little things." She shrugged. "You're never too old to enjoy simple things Severus. Come on up."

"No."

"Awe, why not?"

"I am not a child nor am I a primate. I shall stand right where I am thank you." He replied as he looked around for anyone who may be watching them.

"You're no fun." She laughed, Severus turned and was looking into her upside down face. She was hanging upside down inches from him.

"If you fall I won't catch you." He smirked.

"You probably wouldn't. Good thing I have no intention of falling." She reached up grabbed the bar with both hands, slid her legs down and let go landing beside him.

"Are you quite done with this?"

"No, I'm not." She replied as she walked over to the swings. In a matter of seconds she was swinging back and forth her hair flying behind her, then over her face. She was smiling. Severus was smiling too, inwardly. She looked happy, and something about her showing him she wasn't always business, made her look beautiful. He slowly started to walk over to stand beside the swing set, making the mistake of passing in front of her as she was coming in from the back swing. Hermione let go of the swing, and landed on him. They both hit the dirt.

"What was that again about not intending to fall?" He asked as he looked up at the witch who was sitting atop him.

"Nonsense, I intended to land on you." She smiled.

"I'm sure you did." Severus didn't move, "Could you please remove your person from my own?" Hermione just smiled.

"No."

"Do you enjoy sitting astride your professors Miss Granger?"

"No, I shouldn't say I do enjoy sitting astride my professors, professor, just one professor. You." She removed herself quickly, leaving Severus stunned into a confused silence.

Chapter 5: Chapter 5  
He followed her around as she stopped to look at flowers, and to climb a tree. He followed her into a small shop as she purchased two scones and two cups of coffee. Neither of them spoke as the morning became the afternoon. They came across a group of people that were performing music. It was a group of elderly men, playing music from what Severus guessed were the 1940's. Hermione beamed as they stood there. An old man shuffled over to her and held out his hand.

"Care to make an old man very happy? May I have this dance?" He was weatherworn and short, but his eyes sparkled from the days of his youth. Hermione smiled and curtseyed. She took his hand and she danced with him. Severus watched as they danced. She kept time with the music, but paced herself for the old man. The elderly man looked as if he felt in his twenties again. Hermione laughed as he exaggerated some dance moves. The small crowd that had gathered cheered for them. Severus looked around at the faces of the strangers, inspecting each one carefully, in case he recognized anyone. The song came to an end, and the old man kissed Hermione on the hand. "Thank you Miss."

"You're quite welcome sir, thank you.' Hermione leaned over and pecked the old man on the cheek. The odd couple received a round of applause. Hermione looked at Severus as she walked back to him and smiled. They turned and started walking away.

"So you go around performing random acts of kindness for elderly people?" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"That was fun Severus! Honestly, that was just as much for me as it was for him." Hermione stopped and glared at him. "I dare you to do something spontaneous and see if you don't enjoy yourself!"

"No." Severus replied simply turning from her and continuing to walk.

"Baby." Hermione said simply, as she crossed her arms. Severus stopped and turned around.

"What was that?"

"You heard me. You're afraid. You know I'm right." Hermione was wearing a smug look.

'Fine. I'll do it. If only it will shut you up about how boring I am." Severus scowled. Hermione smirked.

"Let's do it!" She cried as she half jumped half skipped grabbing his hand as she begun to drag him in the direction they were originally walking. He dreaded whatever activity she was going to force him into. After a short distance he heard a fountain. Hermione stopped and turned to him. "Ok, let's do this."

"What?" Severus looked around; the only things he saw were a fountain and random people.

"Oh, we're going in there." She nodded towards the fountain.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are." She raised both her eyebrows at him. Severus sighed.

"You are going to have us arrested." He was scowling again. She laughed, and kicked off her trainers, and socks. Letting go of his hand, she stepped up and over the concrete barrier and into the cool crystal clear water. She turned back around and threw her hands in the air. Severus sighed, and did exactly as she did. He kicked off his trainers and socks and waded in after her. She moved further from him, and laughed. He took a step closer to her. "Are you finished embarrassing us?"

"Not even close!" Hermione exclaimed. She waded back towards him, and jumped on him pulling him under the water. He pushed up, holding onto her. He brushed his wet locks back from his face.

"Good God Hermione!" Severus shouted. He opened his eyes and saw her looking up at him smiling. They were both soaked clear through, standing in the middle of a decorative public fountain. "Everyone is looking at us; can we be finished with this now? I feel like a fool."

"Severus," Her eyes softened and her smile changed. Without any hesitation, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there feeling her mouth on his, every detail of her body against him. The odd cheering and yells of disapproval were humming around them. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"You are still my student Hermione." Severus' tone was simple, and to the point. He watched as her expression changed from happy, shocked, angry and now it was an expression he knew well. She was saddened and disappointed.

"Alright," Hermione's voice was small. "You win. Let's just go." She turned and waded out of the fountain. By the time he reached her she had slipped her trainers on and had begun walking away, her socks in her hands. He did the same so he could catch up to her.

"Wait!" He called out. She stopped and turned around.

"What?" She sighed as she shrugged her shoulder. "Do you want to insult me? Belittle me and what I do on my own time? Let me tell you something, sir, I spend months locked away with my books. I have to put up with people who only want me around so I can help them with their class work. I have to put up with nasty professors who act as if they would rather chew off their own face rather than teach. I have a few weeks to break loose, and unwind. If I don't de-stress I will explode." She was angry.

"You kissed me."

"What's your point?"

"Why?" Severus asked as he stood on the hot concrete dripping.

"Why do you care? Just go on back to school. I don't know what Trelawney predicted, but honestly that woman is a quack and I am amazed any of you took her prediction seriously. Just go, please." She shook her head and walked away from him again. This time Severus remained where he was, he did not follow her.

Chapter 6: Chapter 6  
Severus stood there watching her walk away from him until he walked out of sight. Dammit all to hell, he thought as he went in search of a private place to apparated back to her house.

With a loud crack he appeared in her backyard. He walked out of the gate around the house and made his way over to the front door, where he sat down and waited for her to show up. His clothes were dry and he decided to put his socks back on as he waited. He was lacing up his trainers when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Severus, where is Hermione?" Severus looked up and into the worried eyes of Albus.

"She should be here soon, why?" Severus stood up.

"Merlin's beard son! You left her alone?" Albus cried his voice thick with rage.

"She walked away from me, and demanded I return to Hogwarts." Severus replied as he looked in the direction they had gone in earlier that morning.

"Did I not tell stress the importance of staying with her at all times? The prediction Severus!" Albus shook his head.

"Of which neither her nor I have any understanding."

"Would you agree that Hermione is instrumental in aiding Harry?" Albus furrowed his brow as he spoke.

"Of course." Severus waved his hand in front of him.

"Sybil predicted a terrible event that centers around that girl. You were sent here to protect her, and keep it from happening! Everything we worked towards, everything we hope to achieve is now at risk of all being for naught!" Albus smoothed his beard as he began to pace.

"What on earth happened Severus? What did you do?"

"I did nothing, Albus." He sighed and sat back down.

"I find that most difficult to believe my boy, forgive me, but you can be…at times…most abrasive." Severus flinched at his words.

"She…kissed me. I told her she was my student." Severus looked up and waited for Albus to fly into a rage.

"That's it?" Albus raised an eye brow.

"What do you mean? That's all there need be! I am her professor she is my pupil, it was most inappropriate." Severus stood up and faced his boss. Albus chuckled lightly.

"She is seventeen Severus, it hardly calls for a grand investigation."

"If it is not serious, please feel free to inform Minerva her star pupil snogged the head of Slytherin house." He spat.

"It matters not what Minerva thinks about this. It matters what you think and Miss Granger think. Severus, if I may be so bold as to say…" Albus reached out and placed his hand on the younger mans shoulder. Severus' head dropped.

"Don't."

"You have mourned long enough, you have tortured yourself for too many years. Allow things to unfold, do not strangle a potential chance at happiness. It is unfortunate that such chances come around so little."

"I cannot allow anything to occur, I just….I cannot."

"Please….will you promise you won't actively pursue attempting to stop it at least?"

"Fine, Albus." Albus slapped him on the back twice.

"Excellent!"

"Headmaster?" Both men turned to see Hermione walking up the path. She froze when she spotted Severus. "Come to take him back to Hogwarts?" The icy tone of her voice was not lost on either man.

"I came to check on you my dear! Ah, alas he cannot leave you as of yet. Please forgive an old man Miss Granger, but it is important to me that he stays." Albus peered over his spectacles at the angry girl who was standing before them, her arms crossed and nostrils flared.

"Only because it's important to YOU headmaster, but I would prefer if he just stay away from me. I would like to go on record here by saying I do not want him here." She walked past them and unlocked her front door.

"Duly noted Miss Granger. Thank you for allowing him to stay. I will return to check on you soon, but for now I have some items I must attend to."

Hermione turned around and Albus was gone, leaving Severus standing alone behind her. She rolled her eyes and walked through the doorway and straight to the stairs. He slowly closed the door, and when he turned back she was gone and he heard the door to her room slam shut.

Chapter 7: Chapter 7  
Dinner that night had been the most awkward meal Severus had ever suffered through. Hermione went to great lengths to avoid him. Her mother seated him next to her. When she sat down she sat with only half of her bottom on the chair, and her back turned slightly to him. He watched as she pushed the pasta around her plate, only taking a handful of bites. He watched as Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged puzzled expressions.

"Mimi how was your day? Did you and Severus do anything interesting?" Mrs. Granger smiled as she took sip of her water.

"It was fine, and no." Hermione's voice was low.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow? Perhaps you should take him around town and show him the sights?" Mr. Granger was dousing his food with large quantities of pepper. "I'll leave a few pounds for the two of you on the counter before we leave in the morning." Hermione began violently pushing the pasta.

"Before we forget Mimi, don't forget this weekend your father and I will be away. Remember we have that dental conference in Dublin. We leave Friday evening, and when does our flight get back?" Mrs. Granger had turned to her husband.

"Tuesday morning, love, eight in the morning. Earliest flight they had I'm afraid." Mr. Granger took a large mouthful. Hermione slammed her fork down onto her plate and stormed from the table.

"Well what's gotten into her?" Mrs. Granger asked as she looked to Severus for an answer.

"She's a bit angry with me I'm afraid." Severus replied.

"Why?" Mrs. Granger asked. Severus shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Mrs. Granger stood and walked briskly in the same direction Hermione had stormed off in. Mr. Granger continued to eat.

"Ah, no worries my boy! She has her mother's temper I'm afraid. Who's to know why they get upset, always red in the face over something! I can tell you this Severus; she's probably just missing those idiot friends of hers!" Mr. Granger laughed. Severus furrowed his brow at the older man.

"Yes, probably." Replied Severus. Mr. Granger leaned towards him slightly and looked to the door before looking back to Severus.

"Either that or that professor of hers she has the hots for." Severus almost chocked on the pasta lump in this esophagus. Mr. Granger sat back up laughing. "Well it's a fact, and that's the truth of it. Oh, she'll deny it if you ask her, but I know my daughter. Seems odd don't it?"

"That she is infatuated with a professor?" Severus could barely force the words past his lips.

"No! The fact that as her father I would rather my daughter be with an older man rather one of those dunderhead boys her own age! I don't think my heart could have handled it if she came home with that ginger boy! Parent's reproducing like rabbits…no sir! I would have had a coronary." Mr. Granger shook his head.

Severus rolled over and stood up. He began pacing in the small room.

Her mum and dad both know she likes me, well the real me. She kissed me. Her dad is ok with her and me, well the real me. She kissed me. Dumbledore wasn't outraged. She's a student. She kissed me. She still has a year left at school, this is inappropriate. She kissed me. I'm much older than her, she'd regret it. How often does this happen? It's not like Lily's' coming back. Lily. I loved her with my whole heart and she tore it out. Loved. Loved? When did I refer to that in the past tense? Hermione is extremely intelligent, one of the few witches I can hold an intellectual conversation with. Gods, I'm attracted to her. She's a student.

He stopped pacing and looked out the window. It was raining softly. His gaze was drawn to something moving in the yard.

"What the…?" He squinted to make out what it was that was moving. The neighbors, as if on cue, turned on the light to their back porch casting a soft glow into the Grangers yard. It was Hermione, standing in the rain. She appeared to be soaked through, but she didn't move. Her head was tossed back, her eyes closed. She was just standing there letting the rain pour over her. "Spontaneity. What is with you and these insane activities?" He stood watching her

Without warning she turned and made eye contact with him. She didn't seem too angry anymore as she smirked and shrugged her shoulders. She raised her arms at the elbows; her hands were out to her side palms up. She looked up into the sky and then back at him. She walked out of his line of sight for a moment. Upon returning she was dancing oddly. She motioned for him to come down. He turned from the window and started to leave his room.

"Merlin help me, this girl is going to be the death of me." He spoke to himself as she walked out of his room.

He opened the door to the backyard and heard disco music. It wasn't loud, but obviously loud enough for Hermione to be dancing in the rain.

"You are out of your mind." Severus smiled as she turned to face him, she didn't stop dancing.

"Have you ever danced in the rain?"

"No. I can't say that I have. I have this unnatural desire to remain dry when it rains. Odd I know." He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

"It's fun. You should try it. Come on." She was bending her body in time with the rhythmic sounds of the music.

"I would rather stay dry. You have an excessive need to dance." Severus raised his eyebrow.

"It's not excessive, it's fun. It's relaxing. And honestly it's not like I have a lot of opportunities to do this while at school. I mean I do manage to find some time to myself in the prefects bathroom…" She was smiling.

"You dance in the bathroom?" Severus couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, why is that so funny?" She was dancing her way over to him. "Come on…please." She reached out and he took her hand. He followed her out into the rain. He stood there as she continued dancing.

"I am out here." He said as took both of his hands in hers.

"Severus Snape standing in the rain…a scandal I'm sure." She laughed. Without thinking, he took her by the waist and pulled her to him. He noticed that she visibly inhaled sharply and was now holding her breath. Her eyes darted from his mouth to his eyes and back again. He smiled, and started to dance with her in the rain.

"Spontaneity my dear." She laughed as he danced with her in the rain, all else seemed to melt away, and for the first time in many years Severus' heart was yearning for someone: the young, bushy haired know-it-all who was soaking wet and smiling in his arms.

Chapter 8: Chapter 8  
At dawn he heard a soft knock on his door. He stretched lazily before getting up and making his way over to it. He opened it expecting to see Hermione standing there, but to his disappointment she wasn't there, instead sitting on the floor was a tray containing his breakfast. He picked it up and took it into his room where he sat it on his bed. There was a small note next to his orange juice. He opened it.

I'd like to go for run, if that's all right with you. I'll be ready in an hour. –Hermione

He ate his food quickly as he dressed, wondering if she as going to force him to run with her. He smiled to himself as he buttoned his pants. He was eager to see her, and he relished the feeling. Again, he came down the stairs and found her waiting for him by the door. She was bent over at the waist lacing up her trainers. She was wearing black biking shorts. He cleared his throat.

"You are wearing that?" She stood up and turned to face him, not only was she wearing short shorts, but a black sports bra as well. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun at the crown of her head. She raised her eyebrow, and put her hands on her hips.

"What would you have me wear to take a run in? Your teaching robes perhaps?" She shook her head and laughed.

"Well, that is I mean one can see…" He nodded his head in the direction of her stomach, which was bare and taunting.

"You can see my stomach?" She rolled her eyes. "Let's go you prude."

"I am not a prude." He replied as they walked out her house.

"You just made a comment about what I'm wearing, and referenced my stomach showing, you sir are a prude." She shoved him gently. She was carrying something, and to change the subject Severus grabbed it from her hands and began to inspect it. "It's called a Walkman, muggles listen to music on them."

"I thought muggles listened to their music on small silver discs now?" Severus looked at her as he handed it back to her.

"They do, but you can't really run with one of the contraptions that plays the 'silver discs', makes the music skip." She shrugged her shoulder.

"Well, I wouldn't know, I listen to albums. You know the large black circular…"She cut him off.

"I know what a bloody album is Severus!" She laughed.

"Indeed." He looked down at the cracked pavement.

"We're almost there, there's a track open to the public during the summer holiday at the local secondary school." He watched as she pointed to a large metal fence. They walked up and went through. There were a few people already running, boys, close to her age. They had already started to look at her, one of them smiled and nodded in her direction. Severus huffed.

"I know you saw that Hermione. They're ogling you the way a hound ogles a steak." He crossed his arms. "I also hope you were not expecting me to run with you either. If I am to run, I prefer if it's because I have no choice, not by electing to run laps in elliptical never ending loop."

"No, I did not expect you to run with me; you can sit in the grass over there." She pointed over his shoulder. "As for the ogling, I don't care if they look at me. You on the other hand, please feel free." She smiled, and Severus smirked. He walked away from her and sat where she had pointed. He watched as she put the headphones into her ears, or what he assumed were headphones. She pressed a button, and started jogging. He watched as she circled the track. He smiled as he watched the others look at her. He felt a surge of pride from somewhere deep within him. Pride that the beautiful young witch fancied him, above all others. After she made half a dozen trips around the track she stopped and walked over to him, removing the headphone from her ears. She was covered in sweat and breathing hard.

"Are you finished?" He asked as he stood up.

"Yes, and I feel utterly disgusting. Let's go so I can shower." She twisted her face as she wiped the sweat from her neck.

"You are anything but disgusting." He felt embarrassed for allowing his thought to roam past his lips. She smirked up at him as they left the field.

"Oh then by all means allow me to share!" She exclaimed as she embraced him. She squirmed in his arms, rubbing herself against him. Hermione looked up at him and bit her lip, her cheeks a darker shade of pink. He lowered his face to hers, and slid his hand along her jawline. Her chest heaved as her breathing quickened. Without hesitation, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. To his surprise and pleasure she returned the kiss with fervor. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and pulled away from her slightly. She was smiling. "Well that took you long enough!"

"I agree." He replied as they walked back to her house.

Hermione opened the front door, and they filed in.

"Alright, time to shower then!" She kicked off her shoes and started walking towards the stairs. She suddenly turned and walked into the kitchen. Severus followed her. He walked in to see Harry and Ron sitting at her kitchen table.

"Hey 'Mione!" cried Harry as he stood up.

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione sounded shocked and irritated.

"Sorry about not giving you a warning, your mum let us in and told us we could wait for you. Who were you talking to?" Ron had stood up as well. Just then Severus walked through the doorway. "Who are you?"

"He's staying here." Hermione replied.

"Cousin?" Harry asked as he extended his hand to Severus.

"No." Hermione shook her head, "What's this all about?"

"Ummm….can we have a private talk?" Ron raised his eyebrows and motioned towards Severus. Hermione sighed loudly.

"Would you mind?" She turned and looked apologetically at Severus.

"Not at all. I'll be upstairs." Severus turned and left the room abruptly, lingering for a moment.

"Could you be any ruder Ronald? Honestly!" Hermione yelled in a harsh whisper.

"What?" Ron sounded confused.

"I don't know what it is but he reminds me of someone…"Harry interjected.

"Never mind, now what's going on?" Hermione was banging around in a cupboard; Severus could hear glass clanking, then water running.

"Remember what we discussed about…you know the trip?" Ron was whispering now. Severus' ears perked up.

"What about it?" Demanded Hermione.

"Well you know how we weren't sure it was going to happen?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione seemed hesitant.

"It's going to happen; sooner rather than later I'm afraid." Harry sounded upset. "Come to the burrow two weeks before term. Okay?"

"That's only a month away!" Hermione exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Ron replied. Hermione remained silent. "Well we need to be getting back before mum starts to worry. You know how she gets, right 'Mione?"

"We'll send you an owl soon." Harry's voice seemed to waver in false cheeriness. Severus turned to make it up the stairs before Hermione found him eavesdropping.

Severus silently closed the door to his room as he went over the conversation in his mind.

Chapter 9: Chapter 9  
*The story is moving along nicely, thank you all for your kind reviews. I do read them and take your opinions to heart. I apologize that the chapters are not longer, I write in short bursts. I have 3 kids ages 6,4 and 1 and they're not always eager to allow me writing time. As well I am a full time college student. I do try to update as often as I can, so I don't leave you in suspense for too long. There is a lot more to this story, and it will go on for quite bit. The end is not near :) But anyway, thanks again everyone...**

He heard the shower start, as he sat at the end of his bed staring at the door. It was bad enough he eavesdropped on Hermione's conversation with those dunderheads, but now he was going to have to ask her about it. He ran his hand through his hair and collapsed back onto the bed. He heard a knock at his door and he jumped up to answer it. Momentarily confused because he could still hear the water running in the shower, he threw the door open.

"Hello my boy." Albus was standing in the hall way.

"Albus." Severus replied as he moved to the side allowing Dumbledore entrance into his room.

"I came to speak with you about a most pressing matter, and I do not wish Miss Granger to overhear us."

"She is in the shower, and unable to hear us." Severus waved his hand.

"Ah, good, good." Albus let his head droop slightly, he looked to be ill. "The dark lord will be summoning you shortly, Draco has been asked to perform an act that I must not allow him to succeed in performing. Instead, my dear boy, I need you to be the one who sees the task through."

"How do you know this?" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"You are not the only spy I rely on dear boy." Albus shook his head. "If I were you I would ready myself to depart, you haven't much time." Severus began pulling his regular clothes out of the closet as he drank his antidote. In moments he looked like himself again. His heart sank, he should have known this wasn't going to last.

"What about Hermione?" Severus' voice was low, barely audible.

"Not to worry I shall stay with her until you return." Albus moved closer to the door. As if on cue his forearm began to burn and he winced. "Yes, yes I am glad I made it here so quickly. Go! Go! Don't worry dear boy, she'll be fine." Severus met the old man's eyes momentarily before he apparated.

He appeared outside Malfoy Manor. Steel your mind; don't allow him to see her. He took a slow deep breath before entering.

"Severus, your punctuality is appreciated." The Dark Lord smiled, which was unsettling.

"Thank you master." Severus bowed.

"I must ask where you have been? Your presence has been missed." The Dark Lord walked slowly over a large chair and sat down.

"I have been on assignment from Dumbledore, my apologies." Severus followed him, but remained at a distance.

"An assignment you say? Then you bring news I trust?"

"Yes, master. Dumbledore assigned me to protect the muggleborn, I believe I have gained her trust, and I am gathering information to aid you in your quest for the Potter boy." Severus kept his gaze fixed on the floor.

"That is good news indeed Severus. I was just speaking with Lucius about the way you take initiative to please your master. Make no mistake, I am pleased, however I would like more information."

"I am afraid; I have not had sufficient time with the muggleborn. I need a few more days, her muggle interruptions are insufferable, and cause time delays." Severus looked up at his master, who was nodding slowly.

"Muggles," The Dark Lord spat the word out. "Yes Severus, I will allow more time for this. You are to report back to me in three days' time. If I must call upon you there will be grave consequences."

"I understand my Lord." Severus bowed.

"There is one more topic in which I have need to discuss with you before you are dismissed Severus."

"Yes, my Lord?" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"I fear that my faith in Draco may have been misplaced and I may have need for you to complete his assignment." The Dark Lord stood up and took a step towards Severus. "You must kill Dumbledore before the start of term. My plans will not be able to move forward while he lives. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord." Severus bowed at the neck.

"You will see that my wishes are carried out?"

"Yes, my Lord." Severus replied. The Dark Lord lingered in front of him for a moment before turning to walk away.

"I will await your arrival in three days, you may leave me." He waved his hand out to the side.

"Thank you, my Lord." Severus replied as he left the room, and exited the manor"

"Dumbledore?" Hermione stopped in her tracks as she walked down the stairs and spotted the old man as he picked over the knick knack on the shelves in her living room.

"Hello Miss Granger!" Albus smiled widely.

"Where's Severus?" She looked around.

"He had some business to attend to, but he will return shortly." Albus sat a porcelain cat back down onto the shelf. "I trust that Harry and Ron came by to speak to you?"

"Yes, they did." Hermione came over and stood beside him.

"You must not mention this to Severus, he will be informed when the time is right." Albus peered over his spectacles and into Hermione's eyes.

"Why?" Her voice was hushed.

"He will attempt to stop you." Albus reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. "He has more pressing issues that he must deal with before he is to know that you and your friends will not be returning to Hogwarts at the start of term. I am afraid that such knowledge will prevent him from his duties."

"I don't want to lie to him headmaster." Hermione shook her head.

"I know Miss Granger, but it is for the best. You must trust me."

"I trust you, sir." She raised a shoulder as she spoke.

"Good." Albus squeezed her shoulder and smiled, just as the front door opened and Severus came through. Hermione saw him as she had always known him, and her breath hitched. "Severus, you've returned! All is well I hope?"

"Indeed." Severus replied.

"Excellent! Well I must take my leave now. It was good to see you again Miss Granger. Severus." Albus nodded and breezed past the dark man. After the door shut, they heard the crack of apparition. Severus turned and saw Hermione staring up at him.

"I need to talk to you. You cannot tell anyone, please." She had grabbed him by his robes.

"What is it?" Severus' brow furrowed, as concern built up inside him.

"Dumbledore told me not to tell you, but I can't keep it from you." Her eyes were wide with fear.

"I'm not coming back to Hogwarts for the start of term. Harry, Ron and I have to go…look for something…" Severus reached up and took her by the hands. "I don't know how long we're going to be gone, I don't think I'll see you again until the after war…whenever that will be."

"Hermione, I…I need to tell you something as well. Dumbledore is already aware of this…"Severus took a deep breath. "I have been asked to do something that is unforgivable. I need you to know, that whatever happens, whatever blame is laid upon me, I did not want to do it. My hand is being forced." Hermione pursed her lips.

"What do you have to do?" She narrowed her eyes as she asked him.

"I cannot tell you. I want to, but I cannot. Please don't push." He squeezed her hands. She nodded slowly.

"I guess we only have a few more weeks of this…before I have to go." She whispered.

"Marry me." Severus shocked himself at his own words.

"What?" Hermione smirked, and shook her head in confusion.

"Neither of us knows what this war will result in. I would rather know you were mine for a few short weeks, rather than meet my death with regret for not asking."

"This is all a bit rushed, don't you think?" Hermione scrunched her face.

"Yes it's rushed; I would rather have been able to take my time, for us to take our time. This is a war Hermione, a war that I don't think I will live to see the end of." He dropped her hands, and began to pace. "This is all absurd. I should not have asked, I apologize."

"No." Hermione reached out and grabbed his shoulder, he turned to face her, the word no caused him to deflate. "Don't apologize, you're right. I don't know if I will make it out on the other side of this either…I'll marry you." Severus' heart was beating fast at her declaration. He embraced her, and kissed her.

"Don't agree out of pity or fear please, I don't believe I could bear the thought that you felt pressured." He had pulled back and was looking her directly in the face.

"I know you know that I've thought more of you. I know my father told you. I love you. I loved you before you came here; I loved you before I kissed you that day in the fountain." She smiled softly.

"I love you too." Severus voice was low, he did not tell her that he was sure he fallen for her that first day, when she had shown him kindness. Instead he kissed her again, and silently prayed that they would both live to see the end of the war.

*Ah, the rushed love that results from impending doom. I know this may seem really quick, but stick with me, I swear it will all make sense as the story goes on*

Chapter 10: Chapter 10  
Hermione had made lunch as they sat and ate quietly. It was an awkward silence. Severus didn't know what to say as he watched her eat. Her elbow was on the table, her hand supporting her head. She pushed the food around her plate; she was making faces as if she was deep in thought. Severus thought better of interrupting her while she was thinking. She suddenly looked up at him as she dropped her arm onto the table.

"I'm only seventeen! Merlin's beard I need my parent's permission to marry!" Hermione stood up abruptly grabbing her plate, scraping the remaining food into the waste bin and throwing her plate into the sink. "How in the world am I going to explain this situation to them? They aren't even aware of the trouble that's in the wizarding world; I've deliberately kept that information from them!"

"Well…"Severus started but Hermione continued talking.

"I've never done anything this insane before! I mean I'm all for spontaneity, you've seen that. I feel strangled by rules and order sometime, but you haven't been here all that long. This time last month you couldn't stand me, and I was busy hiding my feelings from you. I certainly never thought I would tell you that I fancied you, let alone my parents! But then again I never thought they would be allowing you to stay in their home either. This is insane, absolutely insane!" She was rambling, and Severus sat there listening to her.

"Am I to take this as you've changed your mind then?"

"No!" Hermione cried as she walked towards him briskly. "You have to admit this is not exactly how you pictured your life working out when you woke up this morning, is it?"

"If I am to tell the truth, then I would admit that indeed this is not how I saw things unfolding, no." Severus shook his head.

"That's all I'm saying, I'm not changing my mind. I am worried about having to ask my parents to sign legal documents allowing me to marry my professor though."

"You're a witch Hermione, muggle laws don't always apply to us."

"What do you mean?"

"For a know-it-all, I'm actually surprised you don't know this." Severus smiled slyly. "I think I will revel in this for a moment, it's so rare that you don't know something.

"Just tell me." Hermione rolled her eyes, and smacked him playfully in the arm.

"You are of age in the wizarding world Hermione; we don't need your parents' permission. The only thing we need is someone to marry us who can keep it a secret. We cannot allow anyone to know about this, it could result in endangering both of our lives."

"I didn't think about the legal age in the wizarding world. I hope you relished the fact you thought about that before I did. "

"I did, thank you."

"Well can't Dumbledore marry us?"

"He is, regrettably the only one I would trust this with." Severus raised his eyebrow. "I will send him an owl, he'll come."

"It's settled then."

"I suppose it is." He looked at her as she smirked; a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

The sun was beginning to set when an owl tapped at the kitchen window. Hermione and Severus were watching television when the sound made its way to their ears. The both got up and went to retrieve the letter. Severus opened the window and took the letter as Hermione fed the bird a treat, and stroked the soft feathers on the top of its head.

"He has informed me he will come tonight, after your parents are asleep. We are to meet him at the abbey down the street, apparently he knows the groundskeeper, a squib, and he will let us in at eleven." He looked up from the letter and at Hermione.

"So this is really going to happen then?"

"It appears so, yes." Severus smirked.

"Good." Hermione nodded as she turned back to watch the owl stretch its wings and take flight.

At a quarter to eleven Severus and Hermione snuck down the stairs, and out the front door. Neither was dressed in anything special. They were both wearing jeans, and Severus still appeared to be a teenager. They snuck through a side gate, almost running into a lanky old man.

"Watch it you two!" The old man crowed. He turned slightly, still eyeballing the couple. "You two here for something?"

"We're supposed to meet our friend here." Hermione replied softly.

"Aye, come on he's already inside." The elderly man motioned for them to follow him. They walked up two stairs and through a door. There was a long skinny hallway that opened up to the sanctuary. Dumbledore was seated in a pew closest to the back of the church.

"You're early!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he rose from the old wooden seat and turned to them. "Eager are we?" He smirked and peered over his spectacles.

"You're ok with this?" Hermione asked as she raised an eyebrow. "I mean I'm glad you are, it's just that I didn't expect this reaction."

"Severus explained everything in detail to me in the letter he owled." Albus smoothed his robes. "I am fine with this, as long as you both are aware that this is to remain secret. When all is said and done, you may tell whomever you wish. However, with the impending war I think it most unwise to let this go any further than the three of us. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Severus replied. Hermione nodded.

"Well shall we start?" Albus remained where he stood.

"Yes." Replied Hermione as she looked at Severus.

"Alright, short and simple then?" Albus asked as he folded his hands in front of him.

"If you would." Severus replied.

"Alright, Hermione do you take Severus to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Severus do you take Hermione to be your wife?"

"I do." Severus replied as he watched Hermione smirk.

"Oh! We don't have any rings!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly looking at Albus.

"I have them, thought it would be a bit of a surprise." Albus smirked as he handed them the rings. "Exchange the rings please. They're made from goblin gold, very special, very rare." They put the rings on one another. "I declare you husband and wife!"

"That's it?" Severus asked.

"Short and simple." Albus nodded, "You can kiss if you chose." Severus looked at Hermione who blushed slightly. He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. "Well congratulations!"

"Thank you." Hermione smiled.

"I'll see you both very soon." Albus smiled as he turned and left the church. Severus and Hermione stood there looking at one another for a moment before following.

"We should hurry back in case my parents wake up and find us gone." Hermione took his hand. They snuck back up the walk and into the house. Hermione closed the door as quietly as she could, and followed Severus up the stairs. They lingered in the hall outside their rooms. Hermione looked at him with question.

"I know what you're thinking…"Started Severus, he leaned close to her ear and began to whisper, "Mrs. Snape. If you don't mind I would rather save consummation for a later time when your parents are not immediately down the hall." Hermione snickered and looked up at him her mouth millimeters from his.

"Prude." She closed the distance and kissed him. They wrapped their arms around one another, and after several moments they hesitantly pulled away. "It just so happens I agree. Rain check?"

"Rain check." Severus agreed. "Good night."

"Good night." Hermione walked towards her door, and glanced back at him for a second before she shut the door.

Severus closed the door to his room, and exhaled deeply. He was married, and the following day was Friday. Her parents were leaving tomorrow for that dental conference in Dublin. He smiled, he would be spontaneous tomorrow, for her.

Chapter 11: Chapter 11  
Severus was enjoying a peaceful slumber. The guest bed was comfortable, and the blanket cozy. He moved in his sleep, turning over onto his left side, inching the blanket up towards his chin. Suddenly he touched skin that was not his own. His eyes shot open as he sat up. Lying beside him, smirking bashfully was his new bride.

"Gods Hermione, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Severus clutched his hand over his heart as he plopped back down, his other arm raised above his head and bent at the elbow. Hermione giggled. He sat back up again and looked at the door and back at her. "What are you doing in here? What if your parents walk in here?"

"Relax, they've already left." Hermione stretched. She was wearing the same pajamas she had worn his first night there. He looked over her, allowing his gaze to linger. For a moment he was grateful he was himself and not his younger version.

"May I ask why you are in here?" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"May I ask why you think I am in here?" She smiled slyly and laughed. "Oh I don't know I guess it was common place for a wife to sleep beside her husband. I could be mistaken though; I can go back to my own bed." She sat up and began to get out of the bed. Severus reached over and grabbed her by the waist pulling her back down.

"No you don't Mrs. Snape." She smiled his right arm still over her. She nestled in close to his chest.

"Can I ask you a question?" She looked up at him.

"Since when have you needed permission to ask a question?" Severus laughed as she playfully hit him in the chest.

"Oh shove off it! I happen to be serious."

"I was quite unaware you were Sirius. I'm Severus." He smiled, and she rolled her eyes.

"Severus!"

"Ok, go on I apologize." He brought his laughter to a halt.

"I was thinking last night, and I wondered why no spells were involved in our ceremony. It's odd that a magical ceremony did not include magic."

"It did include magic." He replied as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her hair that was tickling his nose.

"I don't recall any incantation…" Hermione began until he cut her off.

"There were no incantations. The spell is in our rings, my dear." Hermione moved her hand to look at her ring. "Do you recall what Albus said about our rings?"

"He said they were made from goblin gold, and that they were rare." Hermione replied.

"Exactly. A ceremony performed under normal circumstances does have incantations. However, our ceremony was done in secret, so therefore the spell must be secret as well." He yawned.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It is too early for all of your questions." He laughed. "Even so, I will answer you. In a public ceremony it is common knowledge that the couple is married and that everything that marriage ensues will come to pass. It is manually documented with the Ministry. However, a marriage performed in secret will have the necessary information documented by magic, where others will not see it."

"And?"

"A magical marriage is just like a muggle one Hermione. It is not official until it is consummated. Also, upon a spousal demise the other will be legally appointed to the inheritance of their spouse. That is the spell within the rings. It will not activate until we make the marriage official." He looked down at her, and he could feel her breathing quicken.

"Oh," Hermione sighed simply. "I understand. It also makes sense."

"Indeed." Severus replied as he adjusted his arm beneath her. She turned and looked up at him, biting her lower lip. She snaked her hand up his bicep, and onto the nape of his neck. Slowly she pulled him down to her and she kissed him deeply. He eagerly responded to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. She wrapped her leg around his. He pulled away, only by a millimeter. "Hermione…"

"Shhh." She replied as she continued to kiss him. He let his hand wander down to the small of her back and then onto her bottom. She did not stop him. His heart began to race as he realized what was happening. As they continued, neither noticed as the rings began to glow.

Hermione was standing at the back door looking out when Severus finished showering and made his way down stairs. He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her. She titled her head to the side as he put his chin on her shoulder.

"May I ask a question?" Severus whispered in her ear.

"You may." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Are you happy?" His voice contained no sarcasm, he was genuine.

"I am." Hermione said as she turned to face her husband.

"I have something to show you." He smiled devilishly down at her. "But we'll have to apparate to get there." She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Severus replied Simply.

"Please, Severus Snape does not 'do' surprises." She laughed.

"Think of it more as my turn in being spontaneous then." He reached past her and opened the door. Holding hands they walked out into the yard. With a loud crack they were gone.

They appeared on a beach, and they were alone. The waves were crashing gently onto the sand, the wind blew the sweet smell of the salt water over them.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as she looked around beaming from ear to ear, "It's absolutely beautiful!"

"I come here from time to time when I need to clear my head. It's a small beach in Spain. Every time I come here I am always alone, so I do not believe that it is heavily trafficked."

"It's amazing Severus, thank you for showing me this place." He took her hand and led her off the beach grass and into the sand.

"I brought you here for a reason. If something should happen and we get separated by the war, come here and I will find you." He looked at her, and he watched as sadness crept onto her face.

"Don't say that." She shook her head, and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"I don't mean to make you cry Hermione. I just wanted you to know this place, and I wanted us to have a plan." Severus took her chin in his hand and lifted her face until their eyes met. "Promise me you will come here if we are separated."

"I promise Severus." She nodded, as did he. He let the tension die off before he smiled. He grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the water. "What are you doing?! I don't have my bathing suit!"

"Be spontaneous remember!" They laughed as he pulled her into the ocean, the waves rushing against them. They embraced just before a wave hit them knocking them under the water. They stood up laughing, both wiping their hair from their faces. "Come here wife." He grabbed her and pulled her into a brief kiss. She pulled away laughing as she attempted to get back to shore. He was unable to catch her as she walked up onto the sand and lay down. He followed her and lay beside her. She reached over and took his hand.

"I love you Severus."

"And I you." He replied as they enjoyed basking in the sun, alone.

Chapter 12: Chapter 12  
They apparated back to Hermione's house a little before sunset. The house was still as they walked in. Hermione went to the refrigerator and stood in front of the soft cool glow as she scanned its contents.

"I'm hungry, but there's nothing in here I want." She sighed as she closed the door and turned to Severus. He had seated himself at the table.

"We could go out for something." He suggested. No sooner had the words escaped his mouth than there was a frantic assault of knocking on the front door. Severus stood, and Hermione held out her hand to stop him.

"No, stay here, you haven't taken your potion today and we don't know who it is out there." She brushed past Severus as she made her way to the front door. Severus remained behind, wand drawn and at the ready. He heard her open the door, and he prepared himself.

"Miss Grang….Mrs. Sna…..Hermione, where is Severus?" Albus' voice was urgent.

"He's in the kitchen headmaster." Hermione replied, Severus tucked his wand away as the footsteps drew closer to him. Albus rounded the corner quickly, Hermione trotting to keep up.

"Severus, we must go at once." Albus had walked directly up to him and was standing mere inches from him.

"Now?" Severus asked his voice low, his brow knit together.

"It is time." Albus nodded slowly, and looked away.

"What?" Hermione was looking from man to man awaiting an answer.

"I can give you a few moments Severus, but no more. I'll await you outside." Albus had reached out and grasped the younger man's shoulder. He turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry." With that the aging wizard left the room. Hermione was looking at her husband for answers.

"I must go." Severus shook his head, "You must go to the burrow Hermione, you will be safe there. I wish…"

"Am I going to see you again?" Hermione was forcing down her emotion, the struggle was written all over her face.

"I don't believe we will see one another again, until all is finished." He replied, as he watched her struggle fail and hot tears begin to stream down her cheeks. "Remember Hermione, have faith in me, don't believe everything you hear about me. You will hear horrible things, and I promise I will explain everything when I can."

"Please, tell me now." Hermione begged.

"I cannot. I must leave now Hermione, there's no more time. Tell me you will leave for the burrow at once. Do not delay." He reached out and embraced her.

"I will Severus; I've had my bag packed and ready for some time, just in case." She spoke the words into his chest, as he smoothed her hair.

"That's my know-it-all." She looked up at him, and he kissed her. After a moment he pulled himself away, Hermione was unwilling to let go of him. He had to pry her fingers from his shirt. "I'm sorry Hermione, I love you. Remember that above all else."

"I love you." She replied, he had headed for the door, and upon hearing her speak those words he momentarily turned back and smiled, even though it was a sad smile. He opened the door, and was gone. She left moments after he did.

Albus and Severus were standing outside of Hagrid's hut. Severus turned to him.

"I do not want to do this Albus." Severus shook his head as the old man nodded.

"Too much has been asked of you already my boy, and I am afraid this must be done. The time for choices has passed, I must go forward with my decision, and see it through, enduring the consequences of my choice." Albus began to walk towards the school, Severus followed behind him. "You did however manage to stop Sybil's prediction from coming to pass for your young bride, take solace in that."

"What exactly was that prediction Albus?" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"The day the two of you spent in the park, there was a death eater near her home, waiting to see her, to identify where she lived. You kept her away, which allowed members of the order to have time to apprehend him. She no doubt would have been taken or killed." Albus continued to walk, up the stairs to the astronomy tower.

"Why did you not tell me?" Severus asked.

"You prevented it, and that's what was most important. Now quiet, we are not alone here." They emerged at the top of the stairs. Standing before them both were Bellatrix, Draco and several other death eaters.

"Ah Severus, you managed to bring the old fool!" Bellatrix was smiling widely. "Go on Draco! Don't waste time! Do it!" Draco looked at Albus his face twisted with inner turmoil.

"Draco, you are not your father. You can make your own choices." Albus shook his head.

"What would you know? I don't have a choice; he'll kill me if I don't do this!" Draco exclaimed as he pointed his wand at the headmaster. He held it rigid for a moment, and then faltered.

"Merlin's sake," Severus sighed as he drew his wand.

"Severus, please." Albus looked at him, his eyes were sad, and he nodded slightly,

"Avada Kedavra!" Severus cast the spell which bolted from his wand striking the wizard in the chest. The force of the spell caused him to be thrown backward, and he fell from the tower.

Hermione walked up to the Weasley's front door slowly. Before she could knock Ron and Ginny opened the door.

"Oh! Hermione! We heard the crack and thought…never mind you're early." Ron fumbled, Ginny stood beside him biting her lip and looking past her out into the field.

"Who did you think I was?" Hermione asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Harry. He went to Hogwarts, alone, to speak with Dumbledore. He should have been back by now." Ginny replied anxiously. As if on cue there was a loud crack and Harry appeared. He fell down onto his knees in the grass. Ron, Ginny and Hermione all went running towards him. He was sobbing. Harry looked up at them all as they neared him.

"He killed Dumbledore! I saw it with my own eyes!" Harry choked on the words.

"What!?" Cried Ron.

"Who killed Dumbledore Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry looked up as anger took him over.

"Snape!" Harry cried. Hermione closed her eyes slowly, and felt as if all of the blood in her body disappeared. She began to cry. The others were crying as well, for their fallen headmaster. What the others didn't know that with her tears of mourning for the kind old man, were tears of worry and sorrow for her husband.

Chapter 13: Chapter 13  
"Harry, I don't think we should jump to conclusions just yet." Mr. Weasley sat across from Harry and Ron. Hermione stood looking out the window just behind Arthur.

"I'm not jumping to anything; I saw it with my own eyes!" Harry exclaimed.

"I never trusted him." Ron shook his head and scrunched his eyebrows.

"Well be that as it may, I think we need to have a bit more information before assuming anything." Mr. Weasley clasped and unclasped his hands.

"This isn't one of your muggle artifacts! He killed Dumbledore! Killed him!" Harry had stood up, fists balled up at his sides.

"I have to go home." Hermione's voice was small compared to Harry's loud angry outburst. The calm tone and change of subject caused the three men to stop and look at her with question. "My parent's…I have to go and see them. They were away when I came here, they'll wonder where I am."

"That's not safe 'Mione." Ron stood up adjusting his shirt.

"It's not up for debate Ronald." Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"We can go with you…"Harry suggested. Mr. Weasley arose from his chair and held his hand up.

"That's not a good idea Harry. I'll escort you, and remain on watch while you do what you need to Hermione. I can send an owl to Tonks and ask her to come along as well, two sets of eyes and all that."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Hermione smiled slightly, "I won't stay long. I don't think we'll need anyone else to come along."

"That's fine; would you like to go now?" Mr. Weasley had walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, just let me go grab my bag." Hermione replied. Mr. Weasley nodded as she walked towards the stairs.

Hermione felt empty. She could not open up about how she was feeling to anyone, so she forced her emotion down. It had been three days since she had last seen Severus, three days since she learned that he had left her company with the man he was about to kill. His words replayed in her mind, about trusting him. She did trust him. Clearing her mind, she grabbed her bag and went back down stairs to meet Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley stood on the sidewalk outside the Granger house. Hermione looked up at him, and smiled.

"I won't be long Mr. Weasley, I swear."

"It's ok Hermione, I'll be waiting for you right here, keeping an eye on things." He winked and nodded in the direction of her home. She nodded in return and crossed the street, walked up the front path and into her home. She glanced back at Arthur as she close the door, he was watching her.

"Hermione, darling is that you?" Mrs. Granger called out as she came around the corner. Upon seeing her daughter she smiled and embraced her.

"Hi, mum." Hermione replied.

"Oh we missed you Mimi!" Her mother pulled back, keeping her hands on her daughters shoulders. "Did you have fun at the library?"

"The library?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes, that is where you were is it not? Severus said you went to the library early this morning." Her mother raised her eyebrow.

"Severus?" Suddenly Hermione couldn't breathe.

"Yes. Mimi, what's going on?" Mrs. Granger crossed her arms.

"I thought he left, that's all." Hermione shook her head.

"He's upstairs, gathering his things. He hasn't left yet. It's a shame he has to cut his visit short, but when there's a death in the family other things get put on hold." Mrs. Granger shook her head sadly.

"I should go and say good bye, mum." Hermione side stepped her mother, and forced herself to walk up the stairs instead of running.

"Alright dear." Mrs. Granger called after her.

Hermione forced her breathing to slow down; her heart was racing so fast she felt like she was going to be sick. She walked up to his door, inhaled deeply and opened it, there standing beside the bed was Severus, as his seventeen year old self. She stood there frozen as she stared at him, he returned the shocked stare. She closed the door behind her as she ran to him. They embraced.

"What are you doing here? It's not safe!" Severus exclaimed into her hair.

"I have something I need to do; I didn't know you were here until my mum told me!" She pulled back and looked up at him. "Mr. Weasley is outside waiting for me Severus. Oh gods, Severus did you really kill him?" Hot tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I had to." Severus replied, wiping her tears away. "I had no choice." She buried her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I should not have pulled you into this. I should not have allowed myself to want you so much, that I risked your heart, and have hurt you." Hermione lifted her head.

"No. No Severus. I am a big girl, and you did not pull me into anything, I went in willingly. I don't regret it."

"You are married to the most hated man in the wizarding world, next to you-know-who." Severus replied.

"I am married to a man I love, to hell with everyone else." They embraced again, and kissed passionately. "I don't have much time Severus."

"Nor do I." Severus replied. "I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket. He opened it and showed her what lay within. Inside there was the Slytherin crest. "If I should fall, the crest will fade, and you will know. It's charmed, so if anyone other than you should see it, it will appear as the Gryffindor crest."

"Severus, please…"Hermione clutched the locket.

"It is honest, and it is all I can give you at the moment. Please take it, it will be of some comfort to know, that if I die, you will not have to wonder." Severus turned away from her to grab his bag.

"Wait, please, just give me a moment!' Hermione turned and dashed from the room. He remained where he stood, and after a few moments she returned. "Here." She thrust something towards him. He took it and looked down; it was a magical picture of her. She was smiling, bashfully. He slipped it into his pocket.

"Thank you." He took her into his arms again. In the hurried time, the embrace didn't last nearly as long as either wanted. "I wish I didn't have to go."

"Me too." Hermione nodded. "We need to go before Mr. Weasley sees you here."

"You're right." Severus replied. He and Hermione walked downstairs, slowly as if attending a funeral.

"Mimi? Is Severus ready to go yet?" Mr. Granger's voice called out from his office. They could hear her parents conversing.

"I'll leave from the backdoor." Severus spoke softly.

"Be safe, please be safe." Hermione begged him quietly.

"You stay safe. I'll make every attempt to see you again; I just cannot make any promises."

"Please, try, please." Tears welled up in her eyes once more.

"Mimi?" Mrs. Granger called out. Hermione looked nervously in the direction her mother's voice came.

"I must go." Severus whispered.

"Oh, gods!" She embraced him tightly, "I love you, I love you."

"I love you." He kissed her quickly and pulled away from his wife, his body walked towards the exit, but he was painfully aware he left his heart standing on the bottom stair with Hermione.

Hermione wiped her eyes as she walked towards her father's home office. She tip toed to the doorway, and stopped as she saw her father seated at his computer, her mother stood beside him leaning down, her arm across his shoulder. Their backs were facing her. She silently drew her wand, and pointed it at them. She knew she would have to do this, she had to protect them, they were muggles after all, a dangerous thing to be with the prospect of the war looming.

"Obliviate." Hermione whispered the spell.

"Everything all set then?" Mr. Weasley asked as Hermione approached him.

"Yes, we can go now." Hermione replied sadly.

"Molly will be pleased; we'll be home in time for supper!" Mr. Weasley put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione tried to smile, but no smile would come. In an instant they were gone, and unbeknownst to Hermione, Severus had watched her go.

Chapter 14: Chapter 14  
"Hey 'Mione." Ron walked over to where Hermione was sitting on a small grassy mound near the house.

"Hi Ron." Hermione replied without taking her eyes off of her hands. Ron sat down beside her.

"You've been awful quiet since you and Dad got back…wanna talk about it?" Ron drew his knees up and rested his forearms upon his knees as he looked at her intently. Hermione shook her head. "Alright, I'm not gonna push you 'Mione, but I am here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Ron." Hermione replied, her voice was low and monotone. Ron nodded his head.

"Well, Mum told me to come out here and let you know supper's ready." Ron stood up and waited for her to follow him. Hermione sighed and slowly stood up. She wanted to be alone. That wasn't entirely truthful, she wanted to be with Severus, but that was impossible. She took a slow deep breath and followed him back inside. The entire Weasley family was already sitting at the table. Harry was sitting near the twins laughing.

"Well come on then," Mrs. Weasley was smiling as she motioning to them to sit down. Hermione slid her chair closer to the table as she sat down. Hermione was not aware of the many conversations going on around her, all the voices seemed to blur together and create one giant buzzing noise. Ginny was seated across from her and was handing her a plate of chicken. Hermione reached out and took it from her. She made eye contact with Ginny, and she noticed her eyebrow raise.

"What?" Hermione asked as she hesitantly took a piece of chicken from the plate and passed it on to the next pair of waiting hands.

"What's with the ring?" Ginny asked as she nodded in the direction of her hand. Hermione's eyes snapped down to her ring finger. "You don't wear a ring, or at least I've never seen you wear one."

"Oh a ring?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she leaned forward to inspect Hermione's hand. "Hermione dear, you shouldn't wear a ring on that finger, that's your wedding ring finger. People will think you're married!" Mrs. Weasley laughed. Everyone laughed. Hermione could feel her face begin to burn.

"Did you get married and forget to tell us?" Harry asked through his laughing.

"Who would she have married? She'd have to be seeing someone to get married." Ron shook his head. Hermione took a deep breath and stood up.

"Let's all have a big laugh at Hermione then shall we? You don't know me as well as you think you do Ronald or you Harry!" She pushed her chair back, which fell to the floor with a thunderous crash. She stormed away from the table, and slammed the door as she went back outside. She stormed out into the garden. She briskly walked up on a gnome and grabbed it. Spinning it quickly she threw it as hard as she could.

"Hermione?" She turned around and saw Harry standing behind her shuffling his foot in the dirt. "We didn't mean any harm, I'm sorry." She angled her jaw in annoyance and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Is it really that outrageous to think that a person could look at me and see something more than just a brain?" She was forcing back her anger and her sadness, both of which threatened to spill forth.

"No, it's not." Harry shook his head and brushed his hair back from his forehead. She turned around shaking her head and audibly exhaling. "What's wrong? I can't help if you won't talk 'Mione." She spun around, her hair whipping her face.

"I can't tell you! I can't tell anyone! Don't you think I want to?" Hermione exclaimed, she began to cry, and she violently began to wipe the tears from her face. "I feel like I am going to go insane or explode! Honestly, at his point either option sounds better than silent torment!"

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone, I swear. I'll even swear a wand oath if you want." Harry took a step closer to her. Hermione let her weight fall from under her and she sat down hard on her bottom.

"Harry, I can't…"She buried her face in the crooks of her arms. He squatted down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes you can…" He lowered his voice.

"Swear to me Harry, swear whatever I say goes no further than right here." She peered up at him, her brow furrowed.

"I swear Hermione." He replied as he sat down. Hermione looked away and took a deep breath.

"I am married." She blurted the words out, "but I can't tell you to who so don't ask."

"What!?" Harry exclaimed as he struggled to keep his voice low.

"I'm married." She repeated herself.

"Merlin….when?" He shook his head as he struggled to take in the information.

"Not long ago, I only got to spend one day with him…Harry…one day, and with the war, I don't know…" She began to cry again, and Harry put his arm around her. She turned and put her head on his shoulder sobbing into his tee-shirt.

"I have to admit I didn't expect you say that, it's a bit of a shock. I wish I knew whoever this guy is…but I won't push you." He patted her shoulder, "It does explain a lot though."

"Harry you cannot say a word to anyone." Hermione looked up and directly into his eyes.

"I told you I won't!" Harry exhaled.

"Swear it again, now that you know…Harry you cannot tell anyone." Hermione demanded.

"I swear Hermione, I promise!" Harry smiled. "Will you promise to tell me who you married when you can?" Hermione bit her lower lip as she thought over his request.

"When the time is right, I promise I will tell you." She finally replied.

"Well I guess I can deal with that…wish I knew though." Harry sounded disappointed. "Ok, now that you can at least somewhat talk to me, you need to lighten up with everyone else. They're going to get suspicious."

"I know, the marriage thing isn't all I'm keeping secret Harry. I obliviated my parent's to protect them. They wouldn't know me if I walked right up to them right at this very moment." Hermione hung her head.

"I had a feeling you would do that. You can always mend their memories after the war." Harry smirked.

"I know." Hermione nodded. "I just wish it wouldn't have had to come to this."

"I think everyone who has ever had to live through a war has shared the same sentiment." Harry laughed.

"I suppose you're right." Hermione smiled.

"Well in any case, you're like my sister 'Mione. Don't think you have to go through everything alone, ok?" Harry stood up.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks Harry." Hermione replied as she looked up at him.

"You coming?" He asked as he turned to go back inside.

"In a few, I just need a few minutes. Ok?" Hermione asked as she furrowed her brow.

"Alright." Harry nodded and walked back towards the house.

Hermione looked down at the ring on her finger. He ran her fingertips over the smooth gold. She was glad to have told Harry, well told him a partial truth. She knew he hated Severus right now, probably hated him just as much as he did the Dark Lord. Everyone did, no doubt. She sighed and looked up at the sky. She wondered what Severus was doing at that exact same moment. She looked down, and pulled the locket out from underneath her shirt. She took a deep breath and opened it. The crest was still there, he was safe. She closed it, clasped her hand around it tightly, and held it against her heart. She had no way of knowing that sitting in his office, with one candle lit, and a glass of firewhiskey at hand, Severus was sitting with her picture in his hand, his eyes glancing to the flame, wondering what she was doing as well.

Chapter 15: Chapter 15  
"Come my boy, tell me what's wrong." Albus's painted self leaned forward in his portrait. Severus stood leaning on the headmaster's desk, his head bowed.

"Need you ask?" Severus replied, his tone was dry.

"I think you will feel better if you talk to someone." Albus peered over his spectacles.

"I would feel better if you hadn't asked me to murder you Albus." Severus looked up at the portrait.

"In any case, you may think it would make you feel better, however it would not have improved your situation."

"I've been nothing more than a puppet, and after all these years, after I had given up fighting a war on two fronts, and decided to just go along with everything, I finally had something. I had something I wanted Albus, something that was not forced onto me by a decision made by another. In that moment I saw what could be, and in that instant you stole it away. I know how this all will end." Severus sighed and plopped his weight down into the chair behind the desk.

"You cannot be sure of your future Severus." The other portraits nodded as they were engrossed in their conversation.

"You are a fool even in death." Severus sneered, "I know full well my future. I will be released from this god forsaken oath I swore, when he decides I am no longer useful. I will be free from this earthly torment. In my wake I will leave a young woman behind, heartbroken. That is what I regret more than anything."

"You have no way of knowing…" Severus interrupted the portrait.

"Do not patronize me old man." Severus took a deep breath, "She will be off with Potter and Weasley soon enough, alone. She will realize the gravity of the situation and when she does, she will welcome the idea of being rid of me. As she should."

"Severus, she loves you."

"Yes, for now. One day does not a marriage make Albus."

"You do not give the girl enough credit." Albus shook his head.

"That is where you are wrong. I give her more credit that anyone, I know she will remain loyal to me."

"When all is said and done, I will be awaiting your apology. Darkness only lasts until the sun rises, and make no mistake my boy, the sun will rise when this war is over. The sun shall rise, and you will be there to see it."

"I do not share your confidence in the matter."

"Ah, yes, but then again you have always been an eternal pessimist." Albus chuckled, and Severus rolled his eyes.

"So, are you going to tell me what that whole thing was about at dinner?" Ginny whispered in the darkness. Hermione sighed and shifted in her bed. She could hear Ginny sitting up in the bed that sat beside hers.

"It was nothing, I just had a bad day is all." Hermione replied.

"Well yeah, you think?" Ginny laughed.

"I'll be fine tomorrow." Even Hermione didn't believe what she was saying. She was clutching the locket underneath her blanket.

"You'd feel better now if you just talked about it. I just don't get why you got so mad over some stupid comments about that ring. You really got mad Hermione, like you're hiding something"

"I'm not hiding anything; I just had a bad day is all! Can we just please drop it?" Hermione was becoming irritated.

"It's a boy isn't it?" Ginny's voice percolated with excitement.

"Oh my god Ginny, please." Hermione begged.

"It is isn't it!?"

"Drop it." Hermione rolled over to face in Ginny's direction.

"No way! I want details! It's about time, if I had to hear Ron go on one more day about you and Lavender I think I would have impaled him on my broom and stuck him in Mum's garden to scare away the birds! Now spill it!" Hermione's heart raced, she would have to make something up.

"It's nothing, ok? Look I met a boy; I liked him, and before anything could start this all happened. Happy?" Hermione was getting mad.

"Is he a wizard or muggle?"

"Does it matter?"

"Ummm….yeah." Ginny giggled.

"Muggle." Hermione replied.

"Oh." Ginny seemed disappointed. "Well I guess I can see it now…it's not like you could tell him anything."

"Exactly."

"Well, just so you know…"Ginny lowered her whisper even lower, "Ron broke it off with Lavender like a week ago, and he has his sights set on you." Hermione grimaced.

"He can keep moving, he's like my brother!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's what I told him." Ginny huffed. "Won't stop him from trying though."

"Well, thanks for telling me. Can we go to sleep now?" Hermione did not want to talk anymore.

"Yeah, we'll talk some more in the morning, ok? I want to know more about your muggle."

"Good-night." Hermione rolled back over, and stared off into the darkness.

"Night." Ginny replied. Hermione fell into a restless sleep, and was up before sunrise. She snuck down the stairs to write a letter to Severus while there were no prying eyes to watch her. She snuck into the kitchen and sat down at the table, quill in hand.

Dear Severus,

I only have a moment, before the burrow begins to buzz with activity and a moment alone will become impossible to achieve. We will be leaving here soon, within a week if I would have to venture a guess. I was given some rather uncomfortable news by Ginny, which makes me even more reluctant to venture out with Ron and Harry. I know that I must, and I will be fine, I just wish I could be with you rather than here with them. I am well, not sleeping much, but who is? I will keep this short, the sun is beginning to rise and I fear Mrs. Weasley will catch me sending this owl and ask questions I cannot answer. I don't know when or if I will be able to write again, nor do I know if it is safe to send this. Forgive me. Please take care of yourself, and stay safe. I am counting the days until we are together again. I love you.

Hermione

Hermione sealed her letter, and tiptoed to the window. She gave the letter to Errol and whispered its destination. Without hesitation Errol took off, and Hermione stood watching as the owl carried with it the last note she would be able to send for a while.

Severus did not sleep; he spent the night wandering the corridors of the empty castle. He walked out into the courtyard, hoping some fresh air would help aid in his quest for rest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stood there for a moment before his solitude was interrupted by the screech of an owl. He opened his eyes in time to see the bird fly straight into the ground near his feet. He bent down and grabbed the letter it had dropped. It was addressed to him, and he recognized the owl as belonging to the Weasley's. He tore the letter open without hesitation and eagerly read its contents. He read it again, and then again.

"Uncomfortable news?" Severus asked himself as he looked away from the words on the letter and off into the distance, pondering the meaning. "Weasley." Severus looked back down at the words with a more intense glare.

Chapter 16: Chapter 16  
Hermione was jostled awake by Harry.

"'Mione you need to get up! Get dressed! Hurry!" Harry turned and ran out of the room. Hermione sat up bleary eyed, looking in the direction Harry had run in. Ginny had awoken and sat looking at Hermione.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked as she scratched her head.

"I don't have a clue." Hermione replied as she pulled the blanket off of herself, and stood up. She got dressed as quickly as she could, and grabbed her bag. She and Ginny went down the stairs as quickly as they could. Arthur was standing by the front door looking out of the window.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she looked at everyone.

"There's someone here, from the ministry." Harry replied, "They've just been standing out there…it's eerie."

"He's walking towards the house!" Arthur exclaimed. He went to the door and opened it. A man who appeared to be in his early fifties stood poised to knock. He appeared weary, and hunched over.

"Mr. Arthur Weasley?" The man asked. Arthur nodded dumbly. "I am Marty Billenblute, and I was sent to speak with a Misters Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and a Miss Hermione Granger. Are they in?" Arthur continued to nod dumbly, as he stepped back and gestured for the man to come in.

"Hello Mr. Billenbute, I'm Molly, Arhur's wife. Would you care for some tea? Coffee perhaps?" Mrs. Weasley was smiling warmly. The old man looked at her for a moment, and then nodded.

"Tea would be quite nice, I thank you Mrs. Weasley." He shifted the small package he had been carrying from one hand to another. "May I speak with each one of them alone? The young Mr. Weasley first perhaps?"

"Of course, I'll show you to a more private area." Arthur had put his hand on the gentleman's back and began to lead him into a small private room, otherwise known as the living room. Molly had made a quick violent gesture with her head at the rest of them to follow her into the kitchen. "Come along Ron."

Hermione sat at the table looking at the others. They were all exchanging looks in the silence. Mrs. Weasley had set the plates on the table for breakfast. Ron came walking in.

"You're next Harry." Ron said as he sat down and began to reach for the food.

"What does he want?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"It's about Dumbledore; just go on…you'll see in a minute." Ron began to shovel food into his mouth. Harry walked out the way Ron had come in.

"Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, suddenly she was very nervous.

"Yeah, he left some stuff for us in his will. Not sure why he wants to see us alone though," Ron shrugged. "Oh well, old people I guess…"

"That's not nice Ronald." Mrs. Weasley struck her son on his shoulder. The smack did not faze Ron and he continued to eat. Hermione sat chewing her bottom lip as she waited for Harry to return. Several minutes passed before Harry returned to the kitchen.

"Go on," He sat down with a thud. Hermione stood up and took a deep breath. She steadied herself as she walked into the room where the man sat his eyes glued to the door that she had just walked though. His eyes locked onto her.

"Miss Granger?" He asked as he watched her sit down.

"Yes." Hermione replied, she nodded slightly, as she clasped her hands in her lap.

"I was sent here to give you this," He reached over and took the package he had been carrying and handed it to her. She reached out and took it cautiously.

"What is it?" She asked as her brow furrowed. Her gaze jumped from the package to the man's face.

"Hermione…" Mr. Billenblute started. Hermione was momentarily confused as to why he was calling her by her first name. "It's me."

"What?" Hermione asked, her face scrunched up.

"Severus." He had lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. Her eyes became large. "Polyjuice. Don't." He had noticed she was fidgeting in her seat. He was visually imploring her to remain where she was.

"This is dangerous." She replied as she looked back to the door.

"I am aware of the situation Miss Granger." He nodded. "Dumbledore left these items in my care with instructions to ensure they were given to their intended recipients."

"I see." Hermione looked down at the package in her lap.

"Hermione," He leaned forward, "you must leave here, as soon as possible. There will be an attack, and it could come as soon as tonight. I am in no position to warn the order, although I have informed Minerva."

"Tonight?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes. You must do as I say. Are you prepared?" He was searching her face.

"Of course." Hermione whispered.

"Good. Now, I have accomplished my task, now I must take my leave." He stood up. Hermione bolted up from her chair. She met his eyes. "Remember the locket." She nodded. Mr. Weasley walked through the door interrupting them.

"Is that all then?" Arthur smiled.

"Indeed. I must be on my way now. Thank you for your patience Mr. Weasley." He had turned away from her, and did not look back as Mr. Weasley led him to the door to show him the way out. Hermione wanted to cry, her heart ached. She forced herself to take a deep breath, and seek out Harry and Ron. They had finished eating their breakfast and she found them outside, debating whether or not they were going to practice their flying skills.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as she came up behind them.

"'Mione! Tell this git that no one's been using his broom! He's bloody mad!" Harry was smiling, but stopped as soon as he saw the serious look upon Hermione's face. "What happened 'Mione? What's wrong?"

"We have to go, we have to go now!" Hermione was breathing hard, having just run about the house in search of them.

"What do you mean we have to go now?" Ron appeared to be very confused.

"They're going to attack us, here, at the burrow. We have to go." Hermione put a hand on her hip.

"How in the bloody hell do you know this?" Ron exclaimed.

"I just do, now please listen to me!" Hermione begged.

"Ron, maybe we should listen to her…"Harry began.

"She's barking mad, my dad would have said something if there were news. She's just paranoid." Ron sneered.

"You three!" They all turned around to see Mrs. Weasley coming outside with a basket of laundry to be hung out. "Come on then, make yourselves useful and help me!" She was smiling.

"So much for getting on a broom today." Ron shot Hermione an irritated look. Harry rolled his eyes as they walked towards Molly. They stood there helping her for twenty minutes before Arthur came walking up towards them. He paused to kiss Molly on her cheek.

"I'm glad to see you helping your mother!" He patted Ron on his back, and Ron huffed. "You three as well! You help more than our natural children!" Molly giggled and shook her head. "Well you don't see any other ginger heads out here do you?" Arthur was smiling. Suddenly a small green orb came crashing out of the sky leaving a phosphorus trail behind it. Everyone grew quite as they watched it go right up to Mr. Weasley.

"The Ministry has fallen, they are coming." A harsh and frantic whisper emanated from the green globe. Mr. Weasley looked up panicked.

"I'll get the children!" Molly cried as she began to run into the house. Mr. Weasley turned to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Go! You must go!" He was herding them together. "Be safe! Go! Now!" The sky began to grow dark; Hermione grabbed each of them by the hand and began to apparate. Just before their reality blurred they saw the outlines of people appearing near the burrow, and they heard a large boom. They reappeared in a forest. Ron was looking around angry. Harry sat down on a large rock. Hermione did not move.

"How did you know? Hermione, how did you know!?" Ron walked briskly up to her and took her by the shoulders. "Tell us!" He shook her.

"Get off me!" She broke free from his grasp. "I just knew ok? The man from the Ministry told me."

"Why didn't he tell me and Ron then?" Harry asked shaking his head.

"I don't know." Hermione replied as she pulled out her wand. "You two set up the tent, I'll set the wards."

"Tent?" Ron asked, "Bloody hell we didn't grab anything!"

"I did Ronald, in my bag." Hermione pointed to her small bag that was lying near Harry's feet. Harry grabbed it and opened it.

"Hermione is always prepared." Harry smiled as Ron walked up and peered into the bag. Hermione turned away from them to set the wards. She closed her eyes, and silently thanked her husband for his stealthy warning.

Chapter 17: Chapter 17  
"What's her problem?" Ron asked as he peered through the opening of the tent. Harry turned back to look at Hermione who was still laying down on her cot, her back to them. It was nearly two in the afternoon and she hadn't moved all day. They had been there a week, and day by day she spent more time by herself, or lying down than anything else.

"I don't know," Harry sighed as he shook his head. "Just leave her go, Ron."

"Leave her go?" Ron whispered harshly, "Bloody hell Harry, she's the brains of this whole operation; we're going to be here until we're as old as Dumbledore if she keeps on this way!"

"I can hear you." Hermione's voice drifted over to them, she had not moved. Ron raised his eyebrow and walked out of the tent leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Harry sighed, ran his hands through his hair, and adjusted his glasses before approaching his friend.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he kneeled down beside her cot, he gently rubbed her back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hermione replied, still she did not move.

"We…I really need your help." Harry smirked, "You know I'm of no use when it comes to figuring stuff out." She finally stirred and sat up, turning to look at Harry.

"You're not saying anything I didn't already know." She smiled softly. Harry laughed. "He doesn't need to be such a git though." She motioned towards the entrance of the tent.

"Well, it is Ron we're talking about…" Harry scrunched his face, "I don't think he can help himself." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's not a child anymore Harry, stop making excuses for him." Hermione frowned and swallowed hard, holding her fingertips to her mouth.

"Are you feeling ok?" Harry stood up and put his hands in his pockets. Hermione nodded and stood up beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the stress of everything upsetting my stomach." Harry looked concerned and Hermione half smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Let's go on and see if we can't get some work done, shall we?"

"Severus, I am afraid that you have not been of much assistance as of late." The Dark Lord sat looking into the fire. The once stately Malfoy Manor seemed much drabber since the Dark Lord took over the residence as his own.

"I apologize, my Lord." Sever bowed at the neck. Bellatrix was standing near her master biting her lip as she awaited a fearsome response from Voldemort.

"You are adjusting well to your new duties as headmaster, then?" Voldemort turned to look at Severus. Bellatrix twitched.

"Indeed I am, my Lord. You were most gracious to bestow such an honor on me." Severus bowed once more at the neck.

"I am a kind master, when the need calls for it." Voldemort clasped his hands in his lap, "You are aware, of course, what will happen if I am displeased with what my followers are doing…or with what they are not doing."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus replied, still watching Bellatrix out of the corner of his eye.

"The students shall be returning to Hogwarts this week, and when they do you are to question them for the whereabouts of Potter. Am I understood?"

"Yes, I will not fail you, my Lord." Severus could feel his heart begin to race.

"I am curious as to what the mudblood believes your friendship with her to be." Voldemort stood and walked slowly over to him.

"I do not know, I have not seen her since I completed your task, my Lord." Severus raised his eyebrow, keeping his tone in check. Voldemort drew close to his face.

"If the chance arises, renew the friendship with the mudblood Severus. She could be the very opening I need to get to Potter."

"As you wish, my Lord." Severus nodded.

"My Lord, I would be more than willing to go and find the mudblood for you." Bellatrix's face was plastered with her crazed smile.

"Yes Bella," Voldemort turned to face the insane woman, "however a dead body would prove useless to me, and you are not to address me in such a manner again." Severus remained frozen in his spot. The Dark Lord turned back to Severus. "You have your orders, you may go. It seems as if I have another matter to attend to."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord." Severus bowed and took his leave, just in time to hear Voldermort call out 'crucio' and a manic female scream.

"You gotta try this!" Ron cried out as he shoved his mouth full of meat and potato stew. "It's even better when it's a day old!" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"You're disgusting Ronald!" Hermione replied as she poured over a stack of papers and books that lay sprawled out in front of her.

"It's not disgusting, it's really good!" Ron replied as he grabbed his bowl and walked over to the preoccupied witch who had her back turned to them. He came up behind her and shoved the steaming bowl of stew under her nose.

"Oh, Gods!" Hermione cried out as her hand shot up to push the bowl away and pinch her nose shut.

"Ron! Come on!" Harry called out as he stood up. Ron thrust the bowl back in Hermione's face as he turned to respond to Harry.

"That smells awful!" Hermione cried out, "Oh, my god….I'm gonna…gonna…" Her hand clamped down over her mouth as she took off for the entrance of the tent. Harry looked at Ron and shook his head.

"What did I do?" Ron shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat as Harry followed after her.

"'Mione?" Harry asked gently as he walked over to her. She was bent over a cluster of ferns, heaving. She took a deep breath before wiping her mouth and turning around.

"I'm fine…that smell was just terrible." Hermione shook her head, and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Are you sure you not feeling well is just stress and smells?" Harry scrunched his face up as he posed the question with hesitation. Hermione looked confused.

"Of course," She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm only asking, because…"Harry hung his head and began to kick some dirt around with his foot, "well…I mean…you told me your….ummm…secret…and I just thought that maybe…you know."

"What?" Hermione took a step towards him. She shook her head, "Just speak plainly Harry."

"Could you be…"Harry furrowed his brow and looked like he himself may be sick, "pregnant?" Hermione's jaw went slack.

"No…no." She shook her head, "No! That's impossible."

"Oh, so you didn't…you know?" Harry still appeared as if he did not want to be discussing the current topic. Hermione tilted her head to the side.

"Well…yeah…but only once."

"Well, then that COULD be the reason." Harry watched as Hermione sat down on the ground quickly. "Do you know how to…do that spell?"

"To see if I am…?"Hermione looked up at Harry, he nodded. "Of course."

"You should probably do it then, I'll keep Ron away, make him sit outside with me." Harry sat down beside her.

"This is absurd! I'm just sick!" Hermione laughed.

"Well, it won't hurt to just to make sure, right?" Harry put his arm around her.

"I'll do it, just to show you I'm not. This is just insane." Hermione continued to laugh, "You're absolutely mad!" Harry furrowed his brow as Hermione stood up abruptly. "Well come on, the sooner I do this the better!"

It didn't take much to get Ron to follow Harry outside. Harry tried to remain near the tent, waiting for Hermione. Thirty minutes passed, and when Ron snuck away to use answer the call of nature Harry snuck back inside. Hermione was sitting on her cot.

"Are you finished?" Harry asked as she walked over and sat down beside her. Her face was emotionless. She nodded. "Well?" Harry held his breath, as she dropped her head.

"You were right." Hermione replied in a small voice, "What am I going to do Harry? I'm…I'm…" He put his arm around her and Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and cried. "We're on the run, in the middle of a war…and I'm pregnant."

"You're WHAT!?" Harry and Hermione jumped at the sudden interruption, Ron was standing at the tent entrance, his face red with anger and his mouth open from shock.

Chapter 18: Chapter 18  
"Ron…" Harry stood up and put his hands out.

"You're pregnant!?" Ron cried out as he stormed across the tent towards them.

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"Who's the bloody father?" Ron's voice seemed to grow louder with every word he spoke.

"Ron, you need to calm down." Harry put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"No, I want to know!" Ron yanked away from Harry's hand. "I broke up with Lavender for you! Did you know that!?"

"Well, who on Earth told you to do that?" Hermione yelled in response as she crossed her arms across her chest. "It's not like I ever told you I wanted to be with you like that!"

"Oh come off it! You sure as hell acted like it, you were jealous of Lavender!" Ron took a step closer to Hermione, yelling inches from her face.

"Jealous!? I think the word you're looking for is nauseated!" Hermione pushed past the red faced ginger.

"Who on earth would have taken you to bed!? You're all brains and nothing else!" Ron narrowed his eyes. Suddenly his eyebrows shot up and he pointed his finger at Hermione. "That bloke who was at your house! Harry, do you remember?"

"Yeah, Ron." Harry nodded.

"Is that who the father is?" Ron demanded.

"It's none of your business Ronald!" Hermione shrieked.

"It's my business if that thing," Ron pointed to her stomach, "is going to endanger my life!"

"That thing is my baby!" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Ok, Ron I think we need to take a walk or something. You need to cool down." Harry tried to guide Ron towards the tent opening.

"Screw this, screw both of you for keeping secrets from me!" Ron once more evaded Harry's attempt to touch him. "I'm out of here!" Ron swept out of the tent. Harry ran after him. A moment later he returned, and found Hermione crying.

"He left." Harry said simply.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Harry!" Hermione sobbed.

"No 'Mione, this isn't your fault. He over reacted." Harry shook his head, and embraced his crying friend. "You still have me, and I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Severus sighed as he looked down at the parchment in his hand. It contained the names of the entire student body who had returned to Hogwarts. It had been close to three months now since he had last seen Hermione. Three months since he knew anything about her, he had hoped that no news meant she was safe. He heard a knock at his door.

"Enter." He said with his usual frightening tone. The door swung open and one of the Carrows shoved a frightened Neville Longbottom through. The door slammed shut. "Longbottom?"

"Yes, sir." Neville was audibly quivering.

"Sit." Severus pointed to a chair. Neville inched his way over and sat down cautiously. "Tell me…have you heard any news about Potter?"

"No, sir." Neville shook his head.

"Do not lie to me." Severus looked directly into Neville's face, and Severus was almost sure the boy about wet himself.

"I'm…I'm not, sir." Neville stammered. Severus sighed.

"Do you have any useful information Longbottom?" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"Just rumor, sir." Neville dropped his gaze. He did not continue.

"Fine, Longbottom, inform me of the rumors then." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ummm…People are saying Ron isn't with Harry and Hermione any more. I guess someone ran into him somewhere in Diagon Alley." Neville trembled.

"Weasley left?" Severus turned his back to the boy and narrowed his eyes. "Did this person happen to give a reason for Weasley's sudden departure?"

"Uhhh…"Neville's eyes darted around the room. "Umm..uh."

"Stop with your stammering, Longbottom." Severus pivoted on his heel turning back around to stare Neville down.

"Yes, sir. There are rumors." Neville nodded his head.

"They would be?" Severus was quickly losing his patience with Neville.

"Umm..sir, they said Hermione's pregnant." Neville's voice hovered just above a whisper. Severus felt his heart stop briefly.

"What?" Severus asked forcing his voice to remain unemotional.

"That's what the rumor is, sir. Some are saying that it's Harry's and that's why Ron left. But…but…Harry would never do that to Ginny."

"When did Weasley take his leave?" He stepped closer to Neville.

"I...I'm not sure, sometime around the start of the year sir." Severus stared the boy down for a moment.

"You are dismissed Longbottom." Severus finally broke the silence. Neville stood up as fast as he could manage. "You are to tell no one of what was discussed here. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir. I understand." Neville nodded.

"Very good, you may go." Severus turned and walked back to his desk as Neville ran from his office, once the door was shut Severus was quick to ward it before turning to Dumbledore's portrait.

"Albus!" Severus strode up to the figure that was feigning sleep. "You are not asleep!" Dumbledore stirred and opened his eyes. "I know you heard everything Albus!"

"Yes, I did." Albus nodded.

"What have I done, Albus?" Severus shook his head.

"It is not uncommon for this to happen when two people have, marital relations, Severus." Albus smiled.

"You demented old fool! That is not what I meant, and you know it." Severus sighed as he sat down with a thud. "She is out there, Merlin knows where, alone with Potter…pregnant."

"I am sure Harry is looking after her." Dumbledore shrugged one shoulder.

"I may never see her again. It was bad enough walking around here, under the current circumstances, knowing she married me. Not only will I leave behind a widow, but I have doomed her to raise a hated man's child, alone."

"I will not discuss the future with you again, my boy." Albus shook his head.

"I must see her Albus." Severus looked down at his hands.

"You will, and very soon." Dumbledore smiled as Severus looked up at him. Severus raised his eyebrow.

"How?" Severus narrowed his eyes.

"You must take the sword to Harry, he will need it. You will see her then." Albus replied nonchalantly.

"When will this happen?" Severus asked.

"I am not sure, but if I am to estimate sometime over the next month or so." Albus nodded. "Tell me something…"

"What is it you want to know?" Severus replied.

"Are you not just a little bit happy upon hearing the news you are to be a father?" Albus peered over his painted spectacles. Severus sighed. "You have a life beyond your own growing inside a young woman who loves you."

"I…I don't know how I feel Albus. If the timing were different, if this bloody war was over…I would be…happy…happy to have a chance at a normal life. However, there is so much that is left to chance right now, a chance that we may not survive. I do not want anything to happen to her or…my child."

"If I told you there is a way I could see to it, that she and the baby were safe, would that ease your mind?" Albus asked as he tapped his fingertips against one another.

"It would help, of that I am sure." Severus replied.

"Let me see what I can do my boy." Albus stood up and walked out of his frame.

Chapter 19: Chapter 19  
*Hi Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews you make me smile and add so many FEELS to my day! I never thought anyone would actually like my stories, so thank you so much! I am reading all the reviews, even if I don't respond to every single one of them, just know that they really do mean a lot to me, and keep me going with the story. I hope you like this chapter, I wanted to take a break from the angst for a chapter, lol. So anyway, here ya go! I may not be able to update again until monday but I promise I will really really try to update before then! :D *

Hermione was pacing, engrossed in a book, and continually tugging her shirt down over her rounding belly. It was a futile effort, the shirt always managed to ride up a moment after pulling it down. Harry sat watching her, smirking. Finally he laughed, causing Hermione to look away from the pages.

"What's so funny?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You keep yanking on that shirt like it's just going to grow another six centimeters or so." Harry shook his head, and Hermione tugged at her shirt again.

"Six! I only need two or three." She frowned. "I'm not that big!"

"I wasn't saying that, 'Mione." Harry smiled. "Would you like one of my shirts?"

"Not especially." She sat the book down on the table, "I can just transfigure it."

"Just take one of my shirts, it will be more comfortable. Please?" Harry had walked over to his cot and grabbed one of his button up flannels. He walked back over to her and held it out. Hermione sighed and took it.

"Fine!" She cried, as she smiled. "But only because you asked nicely." Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Just go put it on already! You'll feel loads better I'd wager." Hermione shook her head before ducking behind a flap in the tent used to separate the small compartments. She reemerged a few minutes later, rolling the sleeves up. "Better?"

"Yes." She sighed not wanting to admit she was more comfortable now than she had been in recent day.

"Well, I feel better knowing you feel better." Harry stood and walked over to her, he pulled her into a one armed hug. "What would you do without me?"

"I wouldn't be running around living in a tent." She smiled, Harry laughed and held his hand over his heart.

"Oh, you wound me madam!" He mocked her playfully. He gave her a kiss on the side of her head. "I'll take my wounded self out for watch now."

"Yeah, you do that before I really wound you!" She shoved him playfully.

"Watch can always wait if you would rather talk." Harry shrugged but was smirking.

"Talk about what?" She replied yawning widely.

"Oh, I don't know, the weather, what you've come across in your reading…your husband." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Not tonight!" She laughed and shook her head.

"Alright then, off to secure the perimeter then." He shrugged and laughed as he made his way to the opening of the tent, he turned briefly. "Try to get some rest, 'Mione." She nodded as she sat on her cot; yawning once more she waved him away with her hand.

"Hermione?" A voice was calling out to her in her sleep, she stirred. "Hermione?"

"What!? Go away, I'm trying to sleep!" She furrowed her brow, and frowned but did not open her eyes.

"That's a fine greeting for your husband." The voice replied. Her eyes shot open, and she looked into Severus' face. He was kneeling beside her cot.

"Severus!" Hermione cried out as she sat up as quickly as she could. They wrapped their arms around each other in a vice like embrace. She pulled back slightly to kiss him. After a few moments she looked up at him. "How did you find me?"

"Our rings. Albus…"Severus laughed. He helped her to stand up, and he hugged her again. This time, he could feel her belly pressing into him. He grabbed her by both shoulders, and held her away from him slightly as he looked down at her stomach. Her bump was hard to see with the large shirt she was wearing. "Potters shirt?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You're not surprised that I'm pregnant?" Hermione was confused.

"I've known for a month." He tentatively placed his palm on her abdomen. "Weasley has been running his large, ignorant mouth." Hermione bit her lip.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out that way. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how to contact you." Hermione started to cry. Severus shushed her.

"No, no my dear Hermione," He embraced her; "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry for putting you in this predicament."

"It was both of us, Severus." Hermione laughed, "I was there too. Or did you forget?"

"I did not forget." He smiled. "I have missed you."

"I've missed you!" Hermione buried her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat and breathing.

"I wish I could be here with you." Severus looked around the tent. "Well not here, in a house." Hermione laughed. "Albus has asked me to pass a message on to you."

"Albus?" Hermione was once again confused.

"I should clarify his portrait." Severus cleared his throat. "He has informed me that as soon as possible you and Potter are to go to Grimmauld place."

"Why Grimmauld place?" Hermione looked up at her husband.

"It's safer for you there. It almost was my undoing to know you were out here like this, in danger, and carrying my child." Severus furrowed his brow. "I need you to be safe, and I will not allow you to give birth in a tent.'

"I was hoping the war would be over before the baby comes." Hermione sighed.

"I wish for that as well." He leaned down and kissed his wife tenderly.

"Harry!" Hermione pulled away slightly, "he's on watch, and he could walk in here at any moment! Severus I haven't told him I married you, or that you're the baby's father!" Her eyes darted to the opening of the tent.

"Potter is indisposed at the moment. We have a little time." He kissed her again. "I need a little time Hermione, with you. Even if I am just to stand here and hold you. I need to be with the only thing that brings me joy in my miserable existence." Hermione put her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look her in the eye.

"You are a good man Severus. You are my husband; you are the father of our unborn baby. I love you; I love you more than anything." He closed his eyes, and lowered his head to the crook of her neck, she stroked his hair.

"You are more than I deserve. I thought you would hate me, impregnating you…when it was…your first time." He sighed and she could feel his breath against her skin.

"If I knew then, what I know now, I wouldn't change a thing." He looked up once more, and kissed her gently. "Come." She whispered against his mouth. Never breaking their kiss she pulled him towards her cot, and began to unbutton her top.

"Gods, I love you wife." He whispered as he gently lay her down on the cot. "You're beautiful." He looked at her as she lay there in her bra and jeans.

"Come over here Severus, we don't have much time, and I would rather spend them in your arms rather than talking." She smiled, and he leaned forward as she wrapped her arms around him as he unbuttoned her pants.

Chapter 20: Chapter 20  
"Hermione?" Severus whispered into her hair.

"Hmmm?"

"It time for me to leave." He replied as she opened her eyes.

"No, please don't go." She closed her eyes and embraced him.

"I must, before Potter comes back and finds me here." He stroked her shoulder.

"I hate this." She muttered into his chest.

"As do I." He replied. It took everything he had to pull away from her.

"Sod it, I'm telling him." She sat up and pulled her shirt back on.

"Hermione, he can't afford to be distracted." Severus shook his head as he dressed.

"I can't afford to go mad either!" She cried out in response. He stopped dressing; he stood looking down at his wife in nothing more than his pants, which remained unfastened. His shoulders dropped as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry Hermione. You know I wish things could be different."

"I know." She muttered as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. He began to dress again. He finished quickly and knelt down in front of her.

"Do what you must my dear. I will not be angry with whatever choice you make." He cupped her face. "I must go." Hermione nodded, he leaned forward and kissed her. "Go to Grimmauld place, I'll try to see you again." He stood up. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione replied. Severus walked to the tent entrance and peered out cautiously before he turned back and looked at his wife. He gave a nod before disappearing. As he walked briskly through the woods, he heard Hermione cry out with a heartbreaking sob.

Hermione dried her face as she dressed herself. Her hands lingered on her growing bump. She jumped as Harry burst through the opening.

"'Mione!" She turned with her hand at her chest. "You'll never believe what I found!"

"Merlin's beard Harry, you scared the life out of me!" She shook her head.

"Oh, sorry." He smiled, "But you'll never guess what I found!"

"What?" Hermione asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"The sword of Gryffindor!" Harry pulled the sword from behind his back and showed it proudly to his friend. "I was out on watch when I saw a patronus. It said to trust it, and I followed it. It led me to a pond, and there it was at the bottom! It took me all night, but I got it!"

"Harry that's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know! But the best part is I was able to destroy the locket!" Harry beamed. "Well it wasn't actually me…" Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. Suddenly there was movement at the tent entrance and in walked Ron.

"It was me." Ron finished Harry's thought.

"Ron?" Hermione was shocked to see the ginger boy. He stood there avoiding her gaze and shuffling his foot.

"Hey, 'Mione." Ron said, his tone was low.

"Hey 'Mione?" She was angry. "That's what you have to say to me? Ronald Weasley I swear I'll hex you so bad your great grandkids will feel it!" She made a lunge in his direction, and Harry grabbed hold of her.

"Whoa 'Mione, calm down." Harry replied, he did not relinquish his grip on her.

"Calm down!? Calm down?! Did this git tell you that he's been running his huge gob about me being pregnant to anyone who will listen?" Hermione seethed. Harry looked to Ron.

"I was angry and…wait a minute how did you know?" Ron's eyes narrowed.

"It's not important how I know." Hermione shot back; Harry pulled her back slightly and looked at her.

"It's kind of important 'Mione. How did you know?" Harry's voice was gentle. Hermione sighed.

"My husband was here last night, he told me." She looked away from them.

"He was here? How did he know where to find you?" Harry asked as he shook his head.

"Our rings, Dumbledore gave them to us, he said they were special, I just didn't know how special." Hermione smiled softly as she remembered.

"You're married?" Ron asked in disbelief. "When did that happen? Bloody hell Hermione it's like we don't know you at all!"

"It happened over the summer, and Dumbledore was the one who married us." Hermione looked at Harry as she spoke.

"Are you going to tell us who it is?" Harry walked over and sat the sword on the table before turning around to face her.

"If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me. Or worse, you would and you would hate me." Hermione hugged herself.

"I could never hate you 'Mione!" Harry shook his head.

"I was angry, but I couldn't hate you either." Ron shook his head.

"Do you trust me?" Hermione asked softly.

"With my life." Replied Harry.

"Did you trust Dumbledore?" She asked as she raised her eyes to look at the two boys in front of her.

"Of course we did." Ron nodded.

"Then…knowing that and knowing that Dumbledore is the one who performed the ceremony and he gave us his blessing…"She took a deep breath, "It was the boy you saw at my house. I married him, and this is his baby."

"How long have you known him?" Harry asked.

"Since we were eleven." Hermione's heart began to race as she watched Harry and Ron's faces.

"He looked familiar, but I don't think I know him." Harry shook his head.

"Yeah, it's like I knew him, but his face didn't jog a memory." Ron nodded as he bit his lip.

"You know him." Hermione began to breathe erratically. Harry was visually racking his brain. His eyes darted around the room as he was thinking, he scratched his head. He slowly turned to face Hermione, he shook his head slowly.

"No. No." He wasn't yelling, just repeating one phrase over and over again in disbelief. "Hermione? No."

"What?" Ron asked he looked from Harry to Hermione and back again, "Harry, you know who it is?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Harry was struggling with the information.

"Well bloody tell me then!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione looked as if she was going to burst into flames her face was so red.

"Snape." Harry replied, his voice was a forced calm.

"Snape?" Ron was confused. He looked at Hermione.

"Snape." She nodded. "Please don't be angry, he's not like you think he is! I swear to you!"

"I'm not angry, I'm just shocked." Harry shook his head, and sat down with a thud. Ron's eyes were wide but no words escaped his mouth. "I'm shocked that I'm not angry as well. You say Dumbledore was ok with it?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"But he was killed by Snape." Harry was struggling to understand everything.

"I can't explain that, but I saw Dumbledore right before it happened, and I think…I think it was planned Harry. I think he asked Severus to do it weeks before hand. I don't know the reason behind it, but I know Severus did not want to do it." Hermione looked intently at her friend.

"Show me." Harry replied.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Let me enter your mind, show me your memories." Harry stood up. "I have to see it 'Mione. I need to see it if I have to accept the fact you married him."

"Alright, Harry." Hermione nodded. Harry picked up his wand and pointed it at her.

"Legilimens!"

Chapter 21: Chapter 21  
Harry entered Hermione's mind as Ron stood by watching. Her memories were blurred momentarily before one came forth.

"Miss Granger, the Order has it on good authority you may be in danger over your holiday." Dumbledore said as he peered over his spectacles. Harry took a step closer to him, sadness washed over him.

"Danger, sir?" Hermione's voice seemed small as Harry turned to look at her.

"Yes, my dear." Dumbledore looked very serious. "Professor Snape has been appointed to protect you. He will be posing as an exchange student in order to simplify matters. Your parents are not to be made aware of the situation. Am I clear?" Hermione nodded before the memory faded into another. Suddenly Harry saw Snape as his seventeen year old self, dancing with Hermione at a wedding. Then he saw them walking through a park, Hermione dancing with an old man…Hermione standing in the middle of a fountain with Snape.

He watched as Hermione called him a prude for pointing out how revealing her running clothes were. Harry laughed. Suddenly he saw Snape telling her he had to do something that he did not want to do. Harry furrowed his brow. He watched them as they snuck out of her house and down the street to the abbey where Dumbledore was waiting for them. He watched them get married. He saw Dumbledore coming for Snape the night he was murdered. Dumbledore apologized to Hermione. Harry felt like he was going to be sick. Without realizing it the memories jumped up to the night before. He saw Snape sneaking into the tent, he watched horrified momentarily as Hermione began to undress in front of him.

"Oh!" Harry cried out as he pulled out of her mind.

"That memory is not for anyone to see!" Hermione cried out.

"Well?" Ron asked as he walked over to them. "What did you see?"

"She's telling the truth Ron." Harry shook his head and stumbled back into a chair. "Dumbledore didn't actually say he wanted Snape to kill him. But…"

"You saw it right? I wasn't imagining it? Something seemed off." Hermione put a hand on her hip.

"No, you weren't imagining it." Harry furrowed his brow. "This is just…really weird for me Hermione."

"You have to admit, it is a bit strange. I mean, it's not like he was ever even nice to you, Hermione." Ron scrunched his face.

"Harry, you saw though. He was nothing like what we thought!" Hermione eagerly defended her husband.

"Ron, has hard as this is for me to say…he seemed normal. He also came across as almost…nice." Harry shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Bloody hell." Ron sighed and sat down with a thud. "'Mione, do you realize what you did?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked angrily.

"You married a bloke that everyone hates almost as much as you-know-who, not only that…but blimey, you're having his baby!" Ron gestured wildly at her protruding belly.

"I know this, Ronald!" Hermione exhaled loudly. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "He also told me that we are to go to Grimmauld place."

"Your husband or not, I don't bloody well intend to just do whatever he says." Ron laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"For your information Ronald Weasley, the order came from Dumbledore not Severus!" Hermione spun around pointing her finger in Ron's face.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well…his portrait. I guess he's still meddling in everyone's affairs from beyond the veil." Hermione smiled.

"When are we supposed to go?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, he didn't say. The sooner the better I would imagine." Hermione walked past her friends and began to slowly start packing up.

"Severus, have you any news?" The Dark Lord asked as he paced in front of the grand fireplace of Malfoy Manor's drawing room.

"I have personally questioned every student in attendance at Hogwarts, my Lord. The only information I have managed to gather has been speculation. It seems as though Potter has avoided contact with everyone, including those that consider themselves his friends." Severus bowed at the neck. The Dark Lord paused and turned to him.

"Yes, Severus. Lucius' son has informed him of some of the rumors being spread amongst the halls of Hogwarts. It seems as though your little mudblood has gone and found herself in a family way." The Dark Lord attempted a sneering smile that made Severus' blood run cold.

"Yes, my Lord that is one rumor I have also heard." Severus nodded slowly.

"Such a shame Severus." The Dark Lord shook his head, "The second mudblood to choose a Potter over you." His words struck him deep. "Ah, well it's of little consequence. Bella and I have spoken at length about the mudblood, and I now feel that any more of your time being spent in pursuit of her is futile. Focus your energy on the pureblood education of the next generation. I will need the children, Severus."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus bowed.

"And if the rumor is true and the mudblood carries Potter's child, I want that child. I don't want the mudblood, I have no use for her. If I have the child, Potter will do as I command. Severus, you will keep a close watch on their Gryffindor comrades, will you not? Come to me at once if you hear anything."

"I will, my Lord." Severus nodded.

"Very well, you may return to Hogwarts." The Dark Lord brushed the air with his hand, and began pacing again. Severus had to force himself to walk from Malfoy Manor. His heart raced at the thought of the Dark Lord wanting Hermione's unborn baby, his unborn baby. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that she had convinced Harry to go to Grimmauld place. Apparating back to Hogwarts, he rushed into the castle to speak with Dumbldore's portrait.

"Albus!" Severus cried out as he slammed and warded the door behind him. "Albus?"

"What is it my boy?" Dumbledore stood up in his portrait and leaned forward.

"The Dark Lord knows that Hermione is with child. He believes the baby to be Potter's thanks to Draco Malfoy. He wants the baby Albus; he thinks if he has the baby that he will be able to control Potter." Severus took a deep breath. "Was she able to convince him to go to Grimmauld place? I must know if she is safe!"

"Oh this is terrible news, terrible news, my boy." Albus shook his head. "I am unaware of their locale at the moment Severus. Give me some time and I will be back with the information."

"Please, hurry." Severus swallowed hard.

"Take a deep breath, I will return shortly." With that, Albus walked out of frame.

Chapter 22: Chapter 22  
Severus paced in his office for what seemed to be an eternity as he waited for Dumbledore to return with news of his wife. He grabbed a glass and poured himself a large dose of firewhisky, his hand trembled causing some of the amber liquid to slosh from the glass and land on his desk. He ignored the mess, and brought the cup to his lips, downing it in its entirety in one swift movement. He slammed the glass onto the hard wood.

"Severus?" He jumped at his name being said. He turned in a flourish of black and came to face the portrait of Albus.

"Did they arrive?" Severus felt as if he would explode if had to endure one more moment in silent agony.

"Yes, my boy." Albus replied, Severus closed his eyes and exhaled in relief. "However…"

"However?" Severus looked up slowly his face contorted with worry.

"There seems to have been a…minor…accident." Albus held his hands up to try to calm the dark wizard.

"What kind of accident? Was someone injured?" Severus pushed himself to speak slowly and calmly.

"Indeed, there was an accident." Dumbledore nodded slowly. "It seems as though young Miss…Mrs. Snape was injured during their apparition to Grimmauld place. Snatchers overran their camp right before they apparated." Severus jumped up and grabbed the frame of Albus' portrait.

"Tell me what happened old man!" Severus bellowed.

"She was splinched." Albus shook his head and looked down as he eased himself down onto his painted chair.

"How bad is it?" Severus asked, his voice lowered.

"It's not good, but she'll survive. Harry asked me to pass on the information." Albus inhaled deeply,

"Potter?" Severus exclaimed.

"Yes. Evidently she thought it wise to inform Mr. Potter as well as Mr. Weasley about her marriage to you. Harry said its fine by him if you wish to visit; he never took the ability to find Grimmauld place from you." Dumbledore peered at Severus over his spectacles.

"Is it safe for me to go and see her?" Severus asked.

"Yes, my boy. It is quite safe. You may want to take some items with you. They are running low or out of just about everything. Hermione will need some potions, and they will all need food." Albus nodded as he spoke.

"Yes, yes." Severus turned away from the portrait and was talking aloud to himself. "I will ready some items to take with me, I must go at once."

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he cleaned her wound. She had a large, weeping gash cut from her shoulder across the span of her back, almost to her buttock. Harry and ripped the back of her shirt to expose the damaged area. "Please tell me what to do." Hermione could not answer; she was laying still, staring off blankly into nothingness.

"I think she's in shock mate." Ron looked up at Harry, as he aided him in cleaning her wound.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do!" Harry shook his head.

"Hermione's the brains; maybe we should have listened to her and spent more time on our studies. Now look, she's hurt and we can't do anything to help her! She's going to die and it's on us Harry! It's on us!" Ron cried out. Harry reached up and open hand slapped him across his freckled cheek causing Ron's whole head to twist to the right.

"Stop it! Calm down!" Harry shouted. Ron was rubbing his cheek.

"Alright, you didn't need to slap me!" Ron pouted.

"Sorry, I had to. You were becoming hysterical." Harry turned his attention back to Hermione's wound.

"Well if you tell Fred or George you had to do that, I'll save you-know-who the trouble and kill you m'self." Ron replied, Harry laughed slightly. There was a knock from the front of the house. Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

"I'll go see who it is. You stay here with her." Harry stood up and pointed to Hermione to emphasize his command. He turned and made his way slowly to the front door, raising his wand. He took hold of the knob and turned it, cracking the door enough for him to see out onto the step. He swung the door open and looked Severus right in the face.

"Potter." Severus raised his eyebrow.

"Thank Merlin you're here professor! Come on, follow me quick!" Harry took off running down the hall; Severus shut the door and followed him. He turned the corner to see the two boys leaning over his wife. He saw the gouge on her back and hissed, the sight of it caused his own body to ache.

"Please, help her." Harry looked up at Severus, and they locked eyes for a moment.

"I can heal her, but I will need you to assist me Mr. Potter." Severus began removing small bags from his cloak and sitting them the floor. He drew his wand and made them full size. "I brought some items you all may need." Harry ran his eyes over everything, he did not reply, he only nodded. Ron had backed away from Severus as soon as he walked in and stooped down beside his wife. "There in that bag, hand me the Essence of Dittany." Severus pointed to one of the bags, and Harry eagerly began to locate it.

"Of course! Essence of Dittany! Ron we're such idiots!" Harry cried as he handed Severus the vial.

"The say the first step to recovery is admittance." Severus tried to smirk as he turned and began applying the treatment to Hermione. Harry looked confused for a moment at Severus' comment, and then slowly he understood what he meant.

"I get it now Professor!" Harry smiled widely.

"Huzzah, Potter." Severus seemed unimpressed. He watched as Hermione's wounds began to heal. He sighed and removed his cloak, covering her with it. "There. She will be asleep for some time. I would like to stay until she awakes, if that's fine with you, Potter."

"You're asking for my permission?" Harry laughed.

"This is your home, is it not? I believe your god-father left it to you." Severus sighed; he gingerly lifted Hermione up from the floor and carried her over to the sofa. He lay her down and adjusted the cloak and swept some hair from her face before turning to look back at Harry and await his answer.

"Yeah, it's ok with me, sir." Harry nodded as he shoved his hands in his pocket and looked over at Ron.

"Thank you, Potter." Severus sat down near his sleeping wife and sighed.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" Severus replied as he closed his eyes and bent over his legs, holding his head in his hands.

"Can I do anything?" Harry wrung his hands.

"You can take the bags I brought and put the items away. If you can cook, Hermione will need nourishment when she awakes." Severus replied.

"Yeah, ok. I can do that." Harry nodded as he started to grab the bags, he motioned for Ron to come and help him. Ron tip toed over and began lifting up the bags, watching Severus over his shoulder the entire time. Severus sat in silence watching Hermione as she slept. He was grateful she had arrived at Grimmauld place before the snatchers got to her. He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Harry came walking back in after a half an hour.

"Sir?" Harry asked as he stood by the doorway. Severus looked up and over at him.

"What is it Potter?" Severus replied as he turned back to look at Hermione.

"I made some soup, for when she wakes up." Harry shuffled his foot. "I apologize for the snatchers, sir."

"Did you bring them there? Did you tell them where you were?" Severus asked as he rolled his eyes.

"No, sir! Of course not!" Harry exclaimed.

"Then do not apologize, the fault does not lie with you." Severus watched as Hermione began to move slightly. She turned her head, and opened her eyes.

"Severus? Is that you?" Her voice seemed so small and frail. Harry darted over to stand beside Snape.

"Yes, yes I'm here. I'm…We're looking after you, you're going to be just fine." Severus replied as he caressed her hand.

"Oh, did they get anyone?" Hermione asked sitting up. "How on earth did they find us?" She closed her eyes.

"We're all here, 'Mione. They didn't get any of us." Harry replied.

"I do not know how they found you. I do know they are looking for you for intently now." Severus lowered his eyes.

"Me? Why?" Hermione asked as her brow furrowed.

"It seems as if news of your pregnancy has travelled far and wide. News of it reached you-know-who, and he is intent on taking our baby because he thinks it belongs to Harry." Severus dropped his head.

"What!?" Harry and Hermione cried out in unison. They looked around the room, and Ron was nowhere to be seen.

Chapter 23: Chapter 23  
"Ron!" Harry cried out. "Ron get in here!" Their ginger friend walked slowly and sheepishly back into the room.

"I didn't tell anyone that you were the father! I swear!" Ron appeared to be on the verge of crying.

"It doesn't matter, Harry." Hermione interjected weakly.

"It does matter 'Mione! You-know-who wouldn't have given your baby a second thought if he thought someone else had fathered it!" Harry ran both hands through his hair.

"Well, what's done is done." Hermione sighed. Severus stayed by her side, holding her hand.

"You need to rest, Hermione." Severus spoke softly to his wife. Harry stood silent as he watched them interact with one another. Hermione was loosely holding Severus' hand; he was leaned in towards her looking at her intently.

"I'm sorry, if that matters." Ron shrugged.

"Apologies matter little, Weasley." Severus turned his head slightly as he spoke. His voice was full of disgust. Ron hung his head.

"Will she be safe here?" Harry took a few steps towards Severus as he spoke.

"Yes, but she should not leave here until it is over." Severus replied, reluctantly releasing Hermione's hand and standing up.

"It, sir?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"The war. To allow her to leave this place is to allow her to be condemned to death." Severus had turned fully and now looked Harry straight in the face. "She will be killed. Do you understand?" Harry swallowed hard.

"Yes, sir. I understand." Harry looked down at Hermione then back up at Severus. "Can we talk, privately?" Severus raised an eyebrow at his request but bowed his head in agreement. Harry led Severus into the kitchen, leaving Ron and Hermione. "Sir?" Harry asked as he nervously looked to the door in which they had just walked through, making sure they were not followed.

"What is it Potter?" Severus asked.

"I still have to find some of the horcruxs. I can't stay here with her, and I can't very well walk off and leave her alone…in her condition." Harry crossed is arms.

"You have a point, Potter. Perhaps your time on the run has matured you." Severus paced slightly as he thought over their predicament. "She will need someone here, someone who can help her. She has roughly what? Four months, correct?"

"Four months, sir?" Harry asked. Severus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Until the child is to be born."

"Oh, yeah. I think, I mean I don't really know, sir. You were there…when…you know…I wasn't, so you'd know better than me." Harry stammered as he fought the urge to be sick thinking about it.

"Do stop making that face Potter." Severus commanded.

"Sorry, it's just that Hermione's my friend and you well…are you and I just really don't want that image in my head if it's all the same to you." Harry shook his head, but smirked.

"Yes, well I would rather not have you imaging it." Severus replied.

"Then we're on the same page."

"Indeed. Now perhaps you can focus on thinking of a way to aid Hermione until this is all finished instead of discussing my intimate affairs." Harrys' eyes went wide, and he nodded. "I will attempt to come as often as I possibly can to be here for her. Where is that infernal house elf that belonged to Black?"

"Kreacher?" Harry asked. "I sent him to Hogwarts over the summer. He's not very nice, and I thought perhaps we would need to be here at some point. Given his animosity toward muggle borns, I thought it would be better if he weren't here. Because of Hermione." Severus nodded slowly.

"There is a house elf I know; she will be more than willing to aid Hermione. I will bring her with me when I am able to return. I cannot risk sending Poppy to help her."

"Can a house elf deliver a baby?" Harry scrunched his face.

"Of course. There was a time when most children were born in the home, Potter. Who do you believe aided those witches? Their husbands?" Severus let out a quick laugh. "Wizards in that time would not have helped their wives; therefore it was one of the jobs given to the house elves. They love their duties, yes; I dare say this house elf will be jubilant at the prospect of delivering a baby."

"Still, it's strange. But I trust you." Harry shrugged his shoulders. Severus stopped and looked down at Harry at the mention of the word trust.

"I must ask that you do not leave here, until I return." Severus turned to walk back to the room where Hermione was.

"Ok." Harry nodded. Harry began to follow Severus; he stopped quickly almost causing Harry to run smack into his back. Severus turned.

"Thank you for helping her, Potter." He turned and briskly walked away, leaving Harry standing in his place dumbstruck. It took a few moments for Harry to overcome the shock of hearing Severus thank him for something before he finally followed. He walked back into the room. Ron hadn't moved, and Severus was back kneeling beside Hermione.

"I must go." Severus sighed, as he smoothed her hair. "I want you to rest; do not over exert yourself my dear."

"I promise." Hermione replied.

"I know you, Hermione." Severus shook his head with worry.

"I will rest, I promise. I don't want anything to happen to the baby." Hermione moved her hand to rest on her stomach. Severus reached up and touched her belly gently.

"I will return as soon as I can." Severus closed his eyes, and Hermione reached up and put her arms around his neck pulling him to her. She embraced him, his head buried in her chest.

"Please stay safe." She whispered into the top of his head. "We need you."

"I need you." Severus replied. They were both unaware of Harry and Ron, who were fidgeting around behind them, stuck in the presence of the awkward situation. Severus pulled away slightly, looking into her face. Hermione smiled, although tears were brimming in her eyes. She kissed him.

"I love you, Severus." Hermione whispered leaning her forehead against his.

"I love you too. Now rest, I will return." Severus replied as he stood up. He turned and faced Harry and Ron, both of their faces were red, embarrassed at what they had just witnessed.

"I'll show you out, sir." Harry offered. Severus followed him to the front door.

"Remember what I said." Severus replied as they reached the door.

"Don't worry, sir. We'll be here when you return." Harry shoved his hands in his pockets. Severus nodded and walked out into the stoop. Harry closed the door and made his way back to his friends. Hermione was crying and Ron was panicked. "What happened?"

"I don't know, she just burst into tears as soon as we heard the door closed!" Ron gestured towards Hermione with both hands as he raised both shoulders. Harry walked over and kneeled down beside her.

"'Mione? What is it?" Harry furrowed his brow.

"Oh Gods Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "This is all going to end badly, I can just feel it!"

"What on earth do you mean?" Harry asked, he reached up and wiped her tears with the palm of his hand.

"You-know-who is going to kill him, and he'll leave me and the baby." Hermione began to sob harder.

"He's a clever man, Hermione. He'll be fine." Harry assured her.

"You don't know that! Harry! Promise me you will try to help him. Try to make sure he doesn't die! Please?" Harry shushed her.

"I promise, Hermione. Now stop crying, it's not good for the baby for you to get all worked up. I made some soup. I'll go and get you a bowl."

"I'm not hungry." Hermione whimpered.

"Well you need to feed the baby." Harry stood up, and peered back down at Hermione.

"Alright, I'll try to eat." Hermione nodded slowly.

"Good. I'll be right back." Harry turned to go into the kitchen, Ron following behind him.

"I think she got a point, about Snape." Ron stated, keeping his voice low.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he grabbed a bowl and spoon.

"He ain't gonna make it out of this. The Order is looking to get him, and so will you-know-who when he finds out everything. I ain't gonna say it to her, but you have to admit…the odds aren't exactly in his favor, mate." Harry sighed, dropping the ladle he was using to stir the soup before filling the bowl.

"Yeah, I know. I've already thought about that. Hermione's smarter than both of us combined, and she's probably considered that already, and that's why she said what she did. We can't let her think that way, even if we believe otherwise. We got to keep her spirits up, tell her everything is going to be ok."

"It ain't right." Ron shook his head, "But I agree with you. That was a right awful scene though, right? Snape kissing her like that." Ron looked disgusted. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, that's something I could have done without seeing." Harry picked up the bowl of hot soup. "But she's the one married to him, not us."

"Thank Merlin." Ron shook his head.

"Ok, happy face Ron, remember." Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, got it." Ron nodded as they walked back into the room and handed Hermione her soup.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she took the soup from Harry. "It smells good."

"Thanks, never fancied myself as much of a cook, but I'll take all the compliments I can get." Harry laughed. Hermione stirred the soup around with the spoon.

"He'll be ok, right?" Hermione looked up at Harry and Ron.

"Yes. Now eat." Harry smiled. Ron walked over to the window, furrowing his brow at her question. Harry shot him a look when Hermione wasn't watching.

"He's too much of an arse to die." Ron turned and smiled. Hermione's eyes shot over to him. Harry was about to reprimand him, when Hermione started to laugh.

"You're right!" Hermione exclaimed. "He is." She nodded as she began to eat. Harry smiled over at Ron, he nodded and looked back out of the window.

Chapter 24: Chapter 24  
It had been two weeks since they had arrived at Grimmauld Place, and so far Hermione had been good to her word and rested. Harry and Ron had waited for her to fall asleep before sneaking away for a private chat, away from her.

"Harry, when do you think Snape's coming back? We're wasting so much time just sitting here." Ron exhaled and sat down at the table nursing a cup of coffee. Harry paced by the fire.

"I don't know, but I agree with you." Harry shook his head. "I wish there was a way to contact him to find out what's going on."

"Yeah well, we know that ain't gonna happen." Ron huffed. "I love Hermione and all…but I don't wanna be here when it happens."

"What are you talking about?" Harry scrunched his face.

"The baby, Harry. If we're here we'll have to…you know." Ron shuddered. Harry laughed.

"Oh, yeah. That's one experience I can live without." A knock on the front door startled them. They exchanged looks and both went to answer the door.

"Potter. Weasley." Severus pushed past them into the foyer.

"Snape! It's about bloody time!" Ron exclaimed. Something moved behind Severus, Ron and Harry both moved slightly to look behind him.

"Yes, well as you are aware there is a war going on, and it tends to complicate spur of the moment travel. As you can see I brought the house elf, as promised." Severus stepped to the side revealing the house elf. She was wearing what appeared to be a scrap of school uniform, black from the robes. "This is Bitsy, she is aware of what she is do to."

"Hello, Bitsy. How are you?" Harry smiled down at the elf.

"Harry Potter! Bitsy is happy to meet you! Dobby told Bitsy Harry Potter is kind to house elves!" Bitsy squeaked with joy.

"Yes, Dobby is my friend. I hope you shall be too." Harry reached out his hand for her to shake. Bitsy trembled with excitement.

"Bitsy? Harry Potter's friend? Oh, yes, sir! Thank you!" Bitsy timidly shook his hand.

"How heartwarming. How is Hermione?" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"She's asleep." Ron answered looking at the floor.

"Has she been taking care of herself?" Severus asked as he reached under his cloak.

"She's stuck to her promise." Harry nodded.

"Very good." Severus replied handing Harry a handful of magically shrunken bags. "I have brought along more supplies."

"Thank you, sir." Harry smiled as he took the bags from his hand.

"Severus? Is that you?" Hermione's voice called from the next room.

"If you'll excuse me." Severus bowed his head as he walked past Harry and Ron. They stepped out of his way quickly and allowed him to pass.

"Severus!" Hermione beamed and started to get up from the couch.

"No, no, please don't get up." Severus smiled and sat down pulling her into an embrace. "How are you?"

"Tired." Hermione laughed as she looked down at her ever growing abdomen. Severus smirked and put his hand on her belly.

"Yes, I would imagine you are." Suddenly he felt a hard kick to the palm of his hand; he pulled back a bit then replaced his hand as he looked to his wife. Hermione was watching him smiling from ear to ear.

"He or she is quite the little acrobat. I'm always getting kicked, usually in the bladder." Hermione shook her head.

"Does it hurt when they do that?" Severus furrowed his brow.

"No, not when they kick out like that. Now when I get a foot to the rib, or an elbow to the pelvis, yes that hurts." Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry." Severus rubbed his hand over her belly, relishing in the tiny kicks and movements he was feeling.

"Why? Don't be sorry, it's ok. I like it, and besides it's not like it hurts all that bad." Hermione reached up and smoothed his hair.

"I brought someone to help you." Severus looked to the door; Hermione followed his gaze with her own. Bitsy scurried in.

"Oh, Severus." Hermione looked disappointed.

"She is a free elf, Hermione." Severus laughed, "Your friend Dobby asked her if she would aid you."

"Oh, you know Dobby?" Hermione smiled and addressed Bitsy.

"Dobby is Bitsy's friend." The house elf nodded.

"You're name is Bitsy?" Hermione motioned for her to come over, Bitsy obeyed.

"Yes." She nodded.

"I'm Hermione." Hermione reached out and shook Bitsy's hand.

"Bitsy is happy to be here to help Hermione." Bitsy nodded. "Bitsy will go make food." Bitsy turned around and left the room.

"Thank you Severus." Hermione smiled.

"You're welcome. I do have some news, which you may not like to hear." Severus sighed. "I had a tough time sneaking away today. I do not know when I will be able to come back, if at all, until after everything is over." Hermione frowned.

"And now that you brought Bitsy, Harry and Ron will be leaving. I'll be here alone." Hermione shook her head slowly. She took a deep breath. "But I won't be selfish; I know that you all have things to do."

"Nonsense, Hermione. You don't have a selfish bone in your body. You have an important job. You are growing and protecting the next generation. A tiny soul who will not endure this war of hate and prejudice, no, our child will grow up in love and compassion. We are doing this for our son or daughter, so they will not live through what we have lived through." Severus took Hermione's face in his hands as he looked into her eyes. "There will be no evil for them to battle at age eleven, no death lurking through the halls waiting to pounce upon them, no secrets that endanger them, no trolls attacking them in the loo." Hermione laughed.

"Ok, you made your point." She smirked. "Is the end in sight?"

"No." Severus replied, patting her shoulder. "The Dark Lord is growing increasingly more impatient. He was at best unpredictable before…he has become obsessed with you and Potter, I'm afraid. The sooner Harry finds what he is looking for the better and the quicker this will all end."

"Then he should go sooner rather than later." Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, well…I brought you gifts. They were quite difficult to procure, however it was worth it, or at least I believe it was." Severus smirked, and pulled a shrunken bag from his pocket. He stood up and sat the bag on the floor. He drew his wand as he backed away slowly bringing the bag back to its original size. The bag was huge.

"What did you bring me?" Hermione laughed as she attempted to get up from the couch. Severus watched his wife scoot to the edge of the furniture, and rock back and forth to gain momentum in order to stand up. He took pity on her, and reached out his hand to aid her. "Thank you." She smiled as she took his hand, standing slowly. Hermione walked over to the bag and started to open it before Severus stopped her.

"Allow me." He said as he began opening the bag. Hermione backed up a step and watched as be pulled out a few smaller bags and handed them to her. She took them and peered in anxiously.

"Baby stuff?!" She looked up at him astonished and smiling. "The great and feared Severus Snape actually went into a baby store and purchased miniature items?" She laughed.

"Yes, I did. However I must admit I went into muggle shops to acquire these." Severus nodded.

"Thank you, I know you went out of your way." Hermione began taking the small clothes out of the bags and lovingly looking over them.

"It was no trouble. I wanted to do it for you, I can do little else. At least now I feel like I have done something for our child." Severus sighed.

"You did a great job, everything is wonderful." Hermione put her hand on his forearm.

"Well there is one more item in this bag." Severus bent down and with a small struggle pulled out a cradle.

"Oh a bed!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I hope everything is to your liking. I attempted to stay gender neutral since we don't know the sex." He was folding up the bag as he spoke.

"It's wonderful!" Hermione was obviously very happy. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, and kissed him. They heard someone clearing their throat behind them and they stopped to see who was interrupting them.

"Potter." Severus said as they spotted Harry lingering at the door.

"I was just wondering if I could have a talk with Hermione." Harrys face was red with embarrassment.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked as she started to refold the baby clothes and put them back into the bags.

"Well, now that you have Bitsy, Ron and I need to go. We've already been here too long, and well the faster I get this done, hopefully the faster the end will come." Harry was obviously reluctant in his statement as he shuffled his feet.

"I know Harry." Hermione nodded. "It's ok, I'll be fine. Go on, and please be careful. If you need me you know where I'll be." Hermione walked over to him and embraced him tightly. Ron was standing in the hallway just beside the door. "You too, Ronald! Be safe, and watch out for him." She motioned for Ron to come to her and she embraced him as well.

"We'll be ok, 'Mione." Ron replied.

"I know, I know." Hermione brushed away some tears that had made their way onto her cheek.

"I'm afraid I cannot stay either, the Dark Lord is sending Lucius Malfoy to check on things at Hogwarts for him. Which means I must be there to ensure everything goes right, and that no ill befalls the students." Severus walked up behind the group. Harry held his hand out and Severus shook it.

"Be careful, sir. Hopefully we'll all meet up back here, when it's safe." Harry smiled.

"Indeed, Potter." Severus raised his eyebrow.

"Be careful Severus. Don't give you-know-who a reason to do anything rash, please." Hermione looked up at her husband.

"I will be careful, as I always am." Severus nodded. "I don't know when or if I will be able to return, things are getting increasingly more difficult."

"I understand." Hermione nodded, "Don't worry, I have Bitsy."

"Yes, well I would much rather not have a house elf as my substitute. I would like to be of use to you." Severus took her head.

"You are, remember? A better world for the next generation..." She smiled as she rubbed her hand over her belly.

"I'm sorry we have to go and leave you here." Harry interjected.

"I know, and that means a lot to me, truly." Hermione hugged her friends again, and turned to her husband. "Next time I see you, you could be a Dad."

"I am very aware of that possibility." Severus nodded and pulled her into his arms. "I love you Hermione, thank you for everything you've given me."

"Don't say your good-byes Severus Snape, this is not good-bye." Hermione whispered into his neck. "Just say: 'I'll see you soon.'"

"I'll see you soon." Severus replied kissing her heartily before following Harry and Ron to the door.

"I'll see all of you, very soon." Hermione waved as they walked out of the house, closing the door behind them.

"We may not see her again." Harry said solemnly as he shook his head.

"You need not state the obvious, Potter." Severus replied. "As long as one of us survives, and makes it back here…that is all we can hope for at the moment."

"Well, I guess this is where we go our separate ways then." Harry and Ron turned to their ex-potions professor. "Good luck, sir."

"Good luck to you, Potter. Weasley." Severus nodded his head and apparated. Ron and Harry looked to one another, knowing they would be leaving next.

"He ain't gonna make it, is he?" Ron asked.

"He's closer than most would care to be to you-know-who, Ron. I don't know. I hope he does though." Harry shrugged and held out his hand to Ron.

"Yeah, never thought I'd say it but he's real nice to 'Mione. I hope he makes it too." Ron raised his eyebrows as they apparated.

Chapter 25: Chapter 25  
*Sorry it took so long for me to update! Little note...at the end...don't want to give anything away!*

Hermione was closing in on her due date rapidly. She had not heard news of her husband, or Harry and Ron. She spent her days secluded in one room on the ground floor of Grimmauld Place.

"Can Bitsy help Hermione?" Hermione was attempting to get up from her bed when Bitsy popped into her room.

"No, Bitsy. I'm pregnant, not an invalid!" Hermione barked nastily. Bitsy took a step back, cowering. Hermione sighed as she found her footing. "I'm sorry, Bitsy. I didn't mean to snap."

"Hermione doesn't have to apologize to Bitsy." The small house elf shook her head.

"No, I do." Hermione waddled over to her companion. "I'm just tired of being stuck in this house, and not knowing what's happening out there. I don't know if my husband is ok. I don't know if my friends are ok." Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes, and Bitsy took her hand, patting it gently.

"You want Bitsy to go see what Bitsy can find out?"

"I don't want to put you in harm's way." Hermione shook her head sadly. "You don't know what you'll be walking into."

"Bitsy go to the big hairy man's small house, at Hogwarts. Bitsy will be quick." The house elf smiled.

"Hagrid? I don't know Bitsy; you're all I have right now." Hermione was hesitant.

"Bitsy promises." Bitsy nodded her head.

"Be very fast, and you can't be seen." Hermione looked intently at her small friend. Bitsy nodded and vanished. Hermione stood there staring at the spot where the house elf had just stood. She took a deep breath and opened the locket Severus had given her. She could still see the Slytherin crest, he was alive.

"Quickly! Quickly!" Minerva was running through the halls, younger students running with her.

"Professor, I don't think we have much time." Harry called out.

"Go to the great hall; tell the others I am moving the younger students to a safe location." Minerva did not stop as she responded; Harry turned and ran back the way he had come. He had to push his way against the tide of first and second years that were following Minerva. He stumbled a few times, but finally came out into emptiness. He ran as fast as he could bursting into the great hall.

"Harry, did you find Minerva?" Molly asked coming up to him quickly, Arthur not two steps behind her.

"Yes," Harry gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "She's moving the younger students."

"We need to prepare." Arthur put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded. He glanced around those who had converged in the great hall. Something caught his attention, and he maneuvered around Arthur to get a better view. It was Bitsy. Harry's eyes went wide.

"Come on, mate." Ron had walked up and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Ron…" Harry looked to his friend then back to where he saw the house elf, cowering and attempting not to be seen. She was gone. "Bloody hell! I just saw Bitsy, but now she's gone!"

"Bitsy?" Ron appeared to be confused before a sudden realization washed over him. "Hermione!"

"Do you think it's time?" Harry asked.

"If it is, it's not like we can do anything, Harry." Ron shook his head.

"Yeah, but…"Harry sighed.

"No buts, mate. We got to finish this. After it's done, we'll go and see her. Ok?" Ron patted Harry on his back.

"Yeah, I know you're right, Ron." Harry nodded.

"Severus, we stand at edge. The end of the old ways has finally at long last come. The sun will dawn on my age." The Dark Lord stood looking down at Hogwarts.

"Yes, my Lord." Severus bowed at the neck.

"It would appear I had no need for Potter's child after all. He is there, and will come to face me on his own. However, once I finish him, I will seek out his child. I will not take a chance that Potter's child will grow and attempt to kill me when it reaches age." The Dark Lord slowly pulled his gaze from the school and looked to Severus.

"A fine plan, master." Severus nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I do believe much will change before the night is over. It is a shame that so many good wizards and witches, purebloods and even half-bloods like you Severus, will lose their lives." The Dark Lord had turned back to look at Hogwarts. Severus swallowed hard at his statement. Behind them he heard a faint rustle of leaves. Slowly he turned expecting to see Bellatrix or Lucius walking up to speak with the Dark Lord. He scanned the area, and saw no one. He looked to the trees, and for a second he thought he saw a house elf. "Severus, what have you seen?"

"My Lord, I thought I saw a house elf." Severus furrowed his brow.

"Ah, one belonging to Lucius no doubt. He brought along many, for me to use at my disposal." The Dark Lord turned away from the school and walked past Severus. "Come along, Severus."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus nodded, and followed behind him. His eyes were drawn to the spot where he had seen the house elf standing. Suddenly, the house elf stepped out from behind the tree and stared at him. It was Bitsy. In a flash she was gone, leaving Severus to wonder if Hermione was ok.

Hermione was pacing in her room, ignoring the growing discomfort in her lower back and abdomen. She was still clutching the locket, willing herself to stay calm. Suddenly there was a loud noise and Bitsy came running up to her.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Bitsy cried out.

"Oh, Bitsy, you're ok! Were you able to find out anything?" Hermione looked down at the house elf, who appeared to be terrified.

"Yes, the war…started it has. At Hogwarts!" Bitsy was breathing heavily. "Harry Potter and the other are ok, in the great hall! Mister Snape is with you-know-who…Bitsy heard them talking. You-know-who said Mister Snape will die before morning." Hermione cried out upon hearing the news.

"Are you sure, Bitsy? Perhaps you misunderstood what he was saying." Hermione reached down and placed her hand atop of belly. Bitsy shook her head. "I have to go help!" Hermione cried.

"No! The baby!" Bitsy shook her head again. "Mister Snape told Bitsy to watch you and the baby…to keep you safe!"

"I have to help them!" Hermione turned and walked towards her bed at quickly as she could manage. "I have to get dressed!" Hermione was frantically attempting to gather her clothes, when she suddenly froze. "Bitsy?"

"I can help?" Bitsy walked up behind Hermione.

"Umm…" Hermione turned slowly, he voice shaking. "Is this what I think it is?" She lifted the hem of her nightshirt, exposing her thighs, Bitsy walked up and peered. There was a small steady stream of clear fluid running down Hermione's thighs, pooling on the hardwood floor by her feet.

"Oh, the baby is coming!" Bitsy smiled and looked up at Hermione. Hermione's brow was furrowed as she looked from the house elf to the pool of fluid then back again. She was stunned into silence, as Bitsy helped her sit down. She managed a deep breath before the first strong contraction hit her. Her back arched and she hissed. Clutching at the duvet on her bed she began to cry. "Hermione must stop fighting it, makes the pain worse!"

"Oh, gods!" Hermione sighed as the contraction came to an end. "Please, Bitsy…I can't do this right now! I have to go and help Severus!"

"Hermione must do this, babies don't wait!" Bitsy patted Hermione's hand.

*Here's the little note! I have three children, and I just wrote my own experience with my first child.*

Chapter 26: Chapter 26  
*Well this is it, the last regular chapter...there will be an epilogue...but thank you for all your reviews. I actually had to change the original ending of this story because I didn't have it in me to upset you all. :) I hope you enjoy it, and I also hope that there is at least one unexpected surprise within this chapter!*

Hermione quickly lost the ability to tell how much time had passed. Her body was enduring painful contractions that seemed to no longer give her even a moment of ease. She clutched and clawed at her bed as she maneuvered up towards the headboard. To anyone watching it appeared as if she was attempting to crab walk away from the pain.

Bitsy was bustling around, and every so often would gingerly peer beneath the sheet covering Hermione's legs

"Bitsy? " Hermione asked her voice weak from exhaustion.

"Hermione is doing very good! Very brave!" Bitsy nodded and pat Hermione on her knee.

"I'm done, I can't do this anymore. Just let me die." Hermione dropped her head onto the pillow, and Bitsy laughed.

"Hermione is doing very good! Time for the baby to come out now!" Bitsy was pulling towels towards her.

"I can't…push…I'm so tired." Hermione was crying again.

"Hermione will do it! Now!" Bitsy was commanding Hermione, who was now too tired to protest anymore. Instead she held her breath and began to push. "Hermione has to breathe! Hermione can't hold her breath!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake just get it out of me!" Hermione cried as she pushed.

"Baby!" Bitsy cried as Hermione fell back onto the bed. The room suddenly filled with the newborns screams. Hermione smiled and leaned up.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Hermione asked. Bitsy was wrapping the baby in a blanket before handing it over to its mother.

"Boy." Bitsy replied as she handed the small bundle to Hermione. Hermione smiled as she peered down at her child. The baby opened his eyes to peek at his mother; he wiggled his tiny fist loose from the blanket and begun to suck on his fingers.

"Hello, I'm your mum." Hermione was smiling as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. She leaned forward and kissed the baby's forehead gently. She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against the baby's cheek enjoying the warmth of her child. "Bitsy?"

"I can help!" The house elf smiled.

"We're fine, Bitsy, thanks to you." Hermione smiled and reached her hand out and took Bitsy's. "I need you to do one more thing for me."

"Anything for Hermione and Baby!" Bitsy squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Go and help Severus. Bring him home to us, safe." Hermione looked intently at her small helper.

"Bitsy go, help Mister Snape." Bitsy nodded and let go of Hermione's hand, she took a few steps away from them and disappeared. Hermione looked down at her son, and smoothed his sparse dark hair, it was soft and fine.

"We'll just wait for your Daddy before we pick your name." She ran her index finger over the child's cheek. She peeked out at Hermione once more, and Hermione smiled as she saw that the little boy had inherited his father's dark eyes. "Daddy will be so happy to see you." Hermione yawned as she nestled her baby into the crook of her arm. "Why don't we just close our eyes for a minute and rest?" Hermione fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

"'Mione?" A voice called out to her, pulling her from her slumber. She immediately looked down at her sleeping son, and smiled. Harry ran into her room, he was dirty and appeared to be slightly injured. "You're ok!" Harry beamed as he came up on his friend grabbing her hand.

"Harry! Is it over?" Hermione searched his face, and Harry smiled.

"It's over, the Dark Lord is dead." Harry looked over at the sleeping newborn. "I see congratulations are in order! So you're a mum now?"

"Thanks," Hermione laughed. "It would seem so. It's a boy."

"I would ask to hold him but I'm a little too dirty for that." Harry laughed. "He looks like his Dad."

"He does, doesn't he?" Hermione smiled down at her son. "Where is Severus?"

"I don't know, as soon as it was over I came straight here. I saw Bitsy just as everything was about to start…I thought you may need me." Harry's voice was low. "Where is Bitsy?"

"I sent her to find Severus." Hermione replied. "How bad was it Harry? Tell me the truth."

"We lost a lot of good people Hermione, I'm not going to lie. Remus and Tonks, Fred, Mad-Eye…" Hermione held her hand up to stop Harry from continuing she could feel the tears falling from her eyes.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked as she wiped her face.

"I don't know. We got separated, but he'll be here." Harry took hold of her hand as they heard Bitsy arrive. They both turned to look at the house elf, who remained frozen in her spot.

"Bitsy? Did you find him? Did you find Severus?" Hermione asked, picking up the now crying baby and holding him close.

"Bitsy found him…" The house elf began to cry. "Bitsy sorry, so sorry."

"Harry!?" Hermione looked to her friend, "Oh no, Harry! Harry!" She was sobbing and Harry sat down next to her pulling her into an embrace allowed her to cry into his shoulder. She attempted to pull her locket up, to see if the crest was still there. She pulled so hard, she broke the chain causing the locket to fall to the ground, dissolving in a glittery puff.

Hermione was quiet the rest of the day, and as the sun set she began walking around tending to the needs of her baby. Harry had cleaned himself up, and sat in the chair next to the baby's cradle.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Harry asked attempting to focus Hermione on the little life she held in her arms.

"No." Hermione shook her head as she looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. Harry stood up and gently took him from her arms and put him in his cradle. A knock at the front door caused them both to jump.

"I'll go, you stay here with him." Harry hesitantly walked away from Hermione to answer the door. After a few moments Harry returned with Ron.

"Ron! You're alright!" Hermione exclaimed as she walked towards him and embraced him.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Would have been here sooner but I got held up." Ron chewed his lip as Hermione let him go. He took a step to the side and Hermione inhaled sharply as Severus turned the corner. She ran and embraced him tightly crying tears of joy.

"Hermione, it's over…it's over." Severus repeated over and over into her hair.

"You're alive!" Hermione exclaimed planting kisses all over his face.

"You can thank Mr. Weasley. He brought me back from the edge of death, I do not know how he managed it, but he did." Severus replied. Hermione spun to look at her ginger friend. Ron shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head.

"Well I couldn't very well leave him there, could I?" Ron smirked. A small cry stopped the conversation. Severus paused and looked at Hermione who was smiling.

"A baby?" Severus asked his eyes darting to the cradle.

"A son." Hermione nodded as she took her husband's hand and led him over to the cradle. She picked up the crying infant and handed him to his father. He instantly stopped crying and inspected his father's face.

"A son? I have a son." Severus smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

"We have a son." Hermione corrected him and leaned against his arm, looking down at the boy.

"Have you named him?" Severus asked as he looked at his wife. Hermione shook her head.

"I thought that we should decide his name together." She touched the baby's face again. "I like the name Alan…"

"Alan Snape?" Severus asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, Alan Severus Snape. I can't have two Severus' running around, now can I?" Hermione laughed.

"Alan Snape. I like it." Harry interjected. They all laughed, Severus rolled his eyes.

"I love you." Hermione stood on tip toe and kissed her husband.

"I love you." Severus replied.

Chapter 27: Epilogue  
Epilogue

"I still don't understand…so you're married?" Mrs. Granger asked pacing in their living room. "You were married, then you took our memories, found out you were pregnant, your husband almost died in the war, on the same day you gave birth…and you married your professor?"

"That about sums it up, yes." Hermione nodded.

"So…Severus…was really Severus Snape, your potions professor?" Mr. Granger asked, his brow furrowed as he attempted to sort all of the new information their daughter had just dropped on their laps.

"Yes, he was here on orders from the Headmaster." Hermione smirked.

"He's much older than you." Mrs. Granger stopped pacing long enough to pick up her grandson, who had just learned to walk.

"Well that's nothing!" Mr. Granger waved his hand. Mrs. Granger rolled her eyes. "So where is this husband of yours?"

"He had to be in court today with Harry." Hermione explained.

"Court?!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed.

"It's nothing, mum. Harry needed him there." Hermione shook her head.

"How exactly is everyone…in…errr…your circle accepting this whole thing?" Mrs. Granger had to put Alan down; he was beginning to fight against her for confining him.

"Daaaadeeeeeee!" Alan squealed.

"Come here, love." Hermione held her hand out to her son who eagerly took is. She hoisted his chubby little body up onto her lap. His hair was still the same color as his fathers, only slightly curly like his mothers'.

"Well I have to admit…he is adorable." Mr. Granger smiled at his grandson.

"Some people don't understand Severus and I being together. But we love each other, and we love Alan. We'll love the next one, just as much." Hermione bit her lip.

"Next one?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes, and they'll be here in about six months." Hermione kissed Alan on the top of his head before letting the squirming toddler down.

"Two grandchildren!" Mr. Granger exclaimed. "Excellent!"

"Thanks, Dad." Hermione laughed. "Well I need to get Alan home, it's almost dinner time, and Severus should be home shortly.

"You'll come back for dinner, Sunday? Bring our son-in-law with you." Mr. Granger stepped forward and kissed his daughter good-bye.

"We'll be here." Hermione replied scooping up Alan. "Come along Alan, Daddy will be home soon."

"Dadeeeeee!" Alan exclaimed clapping hands.

"So how did it go?" Severus asked as he came through the front door.

"As well as I could expect. They were confused of course." Hermione replied walking into the foyer to greet her husband. "Even more shocked when I told them I married you." She laughed.

"Indeed." Severus replied pulling her into his arms. "Did you tell them we were expecting another child?"

"I did." Hermione kissed him, pulled back and smiled.

"And?"

"My Dad is rather pleased with the idea of being a grandfather again." Hermione replied.

"Yes, well I figured he would take the news well after what he said to me that night you were cross with me." Severus raised his eyebrow.

"What did he say?"

"That you had the hots for me." Severus smirked. "He also said he was happy with the idea of you and I, rather than you with Weasley."

"Severus." Hermione smacked him lightly.

"You do in fact have the hots for me, you cannot deny it witch." He pulled her to him once more and kissed her soundly.

"Yes I do." Hermione agreed.

"Daaaaadeeeeee?" Alan came around the corner and ran into his father's arms. Severus scooped him up embraced him. "Top it!"

"Top it?" Severus asked.

"He means stop it." Hermione laughed as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"Did you miss me?" Severus asked the boy.

"I miss you diss much!" Alan smiled and held his arms out as wide as he could get his tiny arms.

"That much? That's an awful lot." Severus laughed.

"Lot! Lot!" Alan clapped. "Love you Daddy." Alan kissed him on his cheek.

"I love you too, son." Severus hugged him again, smoothing his hair. Hermione walked up and took Alan from Severus and sat the boy in his high chair. Severus pulled Hermione onto his lap, and kissed her. She laughed and put her arms around his neck.

"I love you." Hermione sighed smiling.

"I love you too. If someone would have told me five years ago you and I would be married, to Hermione Granger…with a son and another child on the way I would have had them admitted to St. Mungo's. But, I've never been happier to be wrong." Severus shook his head.

"Me either." Hermione laughed as she got up from his lap and started to serve dinner.

*If this story ended the way you wanted, be forewarned, as a little bonus I am including the ALTERNATE ending which was SUPPOSED to be the original ending. I altered my ending because I just didn't have the heart to hurt my lovely reviewers, I just couldn't stamp your feels…but any way here's your bonus and thank you. Thank you to everyone who read this and left reviews, you are all awesome and some of you are quite entertaining! I love you all! 3*

"Alan Snape?" Severus asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, Alan Severus Snape. I can't have two Severus' running around, now can I?" Hermione laughed.

"Alan Snape. I like it." Harry interjected. They all laughed, Severus rolled his eyes.

"I love you." Hermione stood on tip toe and kissed her husband.

"I love you." Severus replied.

"Sybil are you ill?" Albus asked as the woman peered up at him, her eyes magnified about a hundred times larger than they should be. "Did you see something?"

"I had the strangest vision, headmaster." Sybil responded, "Very odd."

"Here, have a seat dear, your trembling." Minerva guided her slightly alcoholic peer to the nearest chair. Sybil eased herself down, moving her skirts and scarves from beneath her.

"Would you care to share your vision?" Albus asked as he came around and sat on the edge of his desk, leaning forward slightly, his hands on his knees to steady himself.

"It was about Severus…it was very odd…very odd." Sybil was shaking her head slowly as she repeated herself. Minerva looked at Dumbledore and rolled her eyes.

"You seem to be having a night for visions, my dear!" Albus smiled kindly. "Let us discuss your earlier vision then, whilst you decide if you want to share your most recent…event with us. You were saying that Miss Granger will be in danger at some point on her summer holiday?"

"Yes." Sybil nodded her head, pushing her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose.

"Well, certainly we can send someone home with her Albus! We can't keep the poor child here all summer!" Minerva exclaimed pursing her lips.

"No, no, we can't do that. Yes, I will make arrangements for someone to go with her." Albus nodded his head slowly as he played with his beard, deep in thought.

"Perhaps I can talk Severus into protecting her, he won't like it but it needs to be done." Albus turned back to the two women.

"Severus will not agree to this, he can't stand her!" Minerva exclaimed. Sybil sat quiet for a moment looking at her hands that were folded in her lap. Her mind played over the vision she had just had. Severus would go, and he would marry Hermione.

"You can't send Severus." Sybil finally found her voice.

"Why not?" Minerva asked.

"That was the vision I had, if he goes…Hermione will die." Sybil looked away from them and into the fireplace.

"Well then, perhaps I can speak to Arthur and Molly…I will find a way to keep her safe. Thank you Sybil, you may go." Dumbledore walked around his desk and sat down in his chair. Sybil stood up and slowly made her way out of Dumbledore's office. She walked the long path back to her private quarters thinking to herself.

"I've tried to get him to notice me for years…"Sybil thought to herself, "I'll be damned if that ill-tempered girl will have him. That's what she gets for making a mockery of me in my own class, she doesn't deserve him. And that's what he gets, he can die alone and unloved." She smirked to herself as she made her way into her room and poured herself a sherry. She smiled widely, very proud of herself.

*DON'T KILL ME! Lol, I just wanted you to see how I was going to end it originally, but don't worry it wasn't a vision, and they did end up together! 3 hugs!*


End file.
